Obsessed
by LMXB
Summary: Complex relationships and stalkers cause problems for the inhabitants of Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters etc and make no profit from writing._

_**Summary: **Complex relationships and stalkers cause problems for the inhabitants of Atlantis._

_

* * *

  
_

"Well I guess we are both losers." McKay said moodily as he bit into a slice of apple pie.

"Losers?" Teyla questioned feeling like she had missed something.

"Look over there." McKay said nodding towards a table in the corner.

"Leave it McKay." Ronon growled, revealing his bad mood.

"Leave what?" Teyla asked following McKay's gaze to the table where Lorne and Jennifer sat, interested at what was upsetting the two men.

"Blind sided by Lorne. I can't believe it." Rodney complained pulling a face when Jennifer and Lorne simultaneously started laughing.

"What are you talking about McKay?" Sheppard asked, sharing Teyla's confusion.

"Nothing." Ronon said as he stood, roughly pushing his chair back and hurriedly walked out of the mess hall.

"That reaction suggests it is not nothing." The Colonel commented looking at McKay. "And what does this have to do with my second in command?"

"We were both, well chasing after...no pursuing a romantic involvement, with Jennifer and it-" Rodney began to explain only for Sheppard to cut him off.

"Whoa you and Ronon are both chasing the doc?"

"No need to sound so surprised." McKay snapped slightly offended. "But yes we were, that is until Major Loveboat made his move. I can't believe I did not see that coming."

"Had either you or Ronon made a move?" Sheppard asked, still unable to believe two of his team mates were chasing the same woman.

"No, but that is not really the point."

"So you assumed that the doc would sit around waiting for someone she had no idea was interested in her to show interest? And now you are complaining when that is not the case?"

"No. Geez that is nauseating. Some of us are trying to eat." McKay complained, ignoring Sheppard's amused look.

"I don't get why you didn't see it coming. Lorne's a popular guy and spends a lot of time with the doc." Sheppard said.

"But in a brotherly way." McKay complained. "Plus I hoped her tastes would be more brains than brawn."

"On the bright side they are leaving so you won't have to gawk for much longer." The Colonel pointed out.

"How is that good news? Lorne does not strike me as the waiting type." McKay complained.

"McKay!" Sheppard exclaimed. On for the physicist to pull a face.

An hour later the door to Jennifer's quarters opened and Lorne appeared with his shirt untucked and his hair ruffled.

From down the corridor a figure waited in the shadows watching the two laugh before Lorne smiled and left.

The next morning Jennifer woke feeling fresh and vibrant. Deciding to go for the run she had put off the last few days she pulled on her jogging shoes and placed her headphones on. Selecting her playlist she left her room and started down the corridor for her morning run, completely oblivious to the figure lurking in the shadows outside her room. As she continued into the deserted corridors she had a niggling feeling that something wasn't right. Shaking her head she told herself that she was being stupid and kept jogging.

As her feet pounded on the metal floors she tried to run, following the rhythm of the music. As her heart beat hastened and her legs began to feel the first signs of lactic acid building up she ran over events of the previous night. She questioned if it had been a mistake, but then she replayed the evening and recalled the fun they had had. She was smiling at the memories when she was convinced she heard a sound above the din of her heart beat, her music and her feet running on the surface.

Allowing her paranoia to get the better of her she drew to a halt and looked round at the deserted walk way. Ahead of her there was no lighting, the automatic sensors not yet detecting her presence,

behind her the artificial light glowed in the corridor revealing the emptiness. She turned off her music and remained still listening. She shut her eyes and tried to block out the sound of her own body, focusing on anything unusual. She tried to remember what Ronon had taught her in her sparring lessons about being aware of her surroundings and tuning into abnormalities. Unfortunately her skills did not extend as far as Ronon's and she could not distinguish between the normal odd sounds and the abnormal odd sounds.

Opening her eyes she peered down the lit walkway searching for anything out of place. All she saw though was how alone she was, how cut off from the rest of the city. It was then her fear rose up and her heart started thudding faster and faster. Looking round again she tried to pinpoint her position so she could work out the quickest way back to civilisation. She was sure it was forward, into the darkness. Looking round one more time, she sighed at her misplaced fear and restarted her run, this time without her music sounding in her eardrums.

As she ran she was sure she could hear rhythmic footsteps behind her. Once again she stopped, this time abruptly. The other sound also stopped. Looking once more down the corridor with its metal walls and floor she guessed that it was an echo of her own footsteps. She released a nervous chuckle at the fact she was scared by her own footsteps. Shaking her head she debated internally if that was better or worse than being afraid of her own shadow.

Taking a deep breath she started jogging once more, again heading into the darkness. Despite knowing there was nothing to be afraid of she couldn't stop her legs picking up the pace. Unfortunately her legs' version of upping the pace caused her to run at a pace she wasn't comfortable with and it wasn't long before her lungs strained with effort and the burning lactic acid scorched her calf muscles forcing her out of a steady rhythm. It was as her rhythm unpredictably changed that she heard what she had previously thought was an echo no longer mimic her own sounds.

Her head snapped round to look over her shoulder, this time without her legs stopping. That was when she saw a figure down the corridor. Moving her head back round to face her direction of travel she began to sprint along the corridor as her hands reached into her pocket trying to find her radio.

Part of her wanted to ignore the footsteps closing in on her. Part of her, however, stayed focused on the thumping sound of feet on metal that was growing louder and louder. As her fingers located her ear-piece she pulled it out of her pocket. However the physical exertion and rush of adrenaline caused her shaking hands to fumble the small piece of electronics, sending it flying out of her hands. Cursing she was caught in two minds: To stop and retrieve the earpiece or to keep running.

As the battle raged in her mind she slowed her pace. The sudden increase in loudness from her pursuers footsteps caused her to forget the idea of retrieving the ear-piece and she started running once more. However, it was that moment of hesitation that proved her downfall. The slight let up in pace allowed her faster pursuer to make up a significant amount of ground so that even after Jennifer increased her pace the unknown companion was right behind her. As Jennifer began to make out the breathing of the hunter she wondered if she should turn round and face whoever it was. However, her fear kept her moving forward. Even as she felt the disturbance of air caused by the movements from behind her fear kept her concentrating on running away from the danger rather than facing it head on. Her fear forcing her to face forward meant that when the attack came from behind she was completely unprepared and stood no chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're interested in the doc?" Sheppard probed as he jogged along side Ronon. The big Satedan remained silent but increased his pace.

"I get you don't like talking, but how come you told McKay and not me?" He probed. Again Ronon remained silent.

"You know I am going to keep bugging you til you answer?" The Colonel said matching Ronon's ever increasing speed. "So how come McKay knew and not me?"

"You jealous?" Ronon asked, causing Sheppard to nearly trip over his own feet.

"No. I'm not jealous, just surprised you have suddenly started confiding in Rodney." Sheppard recovered.

"If you sa-" Ronon began before suddenly coming to a halt and bending down.

"What's wrong" Sheppard asked stopping along side the former runner.

"Ear-piece." Ronon said holding out the small electronic item towards Sheppard.

"Damn these running routes are getting crowded. We are going to have to find a more deserted part of the city." Sheppard quipped. "Relax buddy these things get dropped all the time. If you actually carried one round with you, you would have experienced the heartache of loss yourself." He added as Ronon stood.

"You ready?" Ronon questioned.

"Unless you need longer to recover? You know next time you need a rest you don't need to make up an excuse about finding an ear-piece." The Colonel joked as Ronon headed down the empty corridor, Sheppard's humour lost on the big Satedan.

"Keep it up Sheppard, I'll have more fun during sparring later." Ronon growled.

"You wish, recently I have held my ow....hang on you've let me get in some shots so you could go to the infirmary, haven't you?" Sheppard questioned. "You sly dog." The Colonel smiled before full realisation dawned. "Wait have I managed to get any shots in without your help?"

"You wish." Ronon replied. "You really think you...what's that?"

"Looks like a leg." Sheppard said as both men started sprinting towards the fallen form. As they neared the crumpled body Ronon exclaimed.

"Jennifer."

"Doc?" Sheppard questioned as he reached for his radio.

"This is Sheppard we have a situation in tower one, level 19, corridor f5. We need a med team here now." Dropping to the floor next to Jennifer he gently touched her shoulder, but got no response.

"Doc can you hear me?" He asked. As he once again received no response he carefully rolled her over revelling her bruised and bloodied face. "Doc?" He questioned again as Ronon growled in anger and concern. Not waiting for any instructions Ronon gently lifted Jennifer into his arms and sprinted back down the corridor towards the infirmary.

"This is Sheppard, we are bringing the patient straight to the infirmary. I need a security team down here immediately." Sheppard said into his radio as he took off after Ronon.

"Colonel this is Woolsey, what's going on?"

"There's been an attack, I suggest you meet us in the infirmary."

"Attack?" Woolsey echoed. "I'll be there immediately."

When Ronon charged into the infirmary Woolsey and Teyla were already waiting with concerned faces. Their expressions immediately changed to sickened shock when they saw not only that it was Jennifer in his arms, but the condition of her as well.

For a second a deathly hush fell over the infirmary, before Dr Cole took control and ordered the staff into action and Ronon to place Jennifer on a gurney. As Jennifer was wheeled off Woolsey turned to Sheppard.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure we found her unconscious during our morning run. No sign of anyone else around."

"Any sign of a struggle?"

"We found a radio about a hundred feet from where we found the doc, but I don't know whose radio it is. Other than that there was no sign of a fight, but we found her in a bare corridor, there wasn't much to get disturbed in the first place. I already have McKay's team down there looking for anything unusual."

"Unusual here can mean anything Colonel." Woolsey said grimly. "I want you to find out what happened and if this is an alien threat or home grown."

"I'll investigate personally, but first I want to arrange some guards."

"You think Dr Keller's attacker might try again?" Woolsey asked concerned.

"I think we shouldn't risk it." Sheppard explained as Marie headed over to the group.

"How is she?" Sheppard asked.

"Dr Cole has so far only performed an initial exam, but I thought you'd appreciate an update." Marie started, drawing grateful nods from her captive audience. "Dr Keller has significant bruising to her face and torso. Despite that she has sustained no fractures to her skull, cheek bones or jaw. She does however, have a broken wrist and two broken ribs. On a positive note there is no sign of internal bleeding and no swelling to her brain." Marie listed before looking over her shoulder. "I need to head back, Dr Cole should be over in thirty-ish minutes."

"Thanks Marie." Sheppard said, relieved the injuries were not more severe.

"Someone should get Lorne back." Sheppard said to Woolsey after allowing time for the news to sink in.

"To handle the investigation?" Woolsey asked.

"No, to be with the doc." Sheppard replied. When he saw Woolsey's blank look he added. "They're kind of an item, we think."

"I'll send the order." Woolsey said.

"Good. Ronon you're with me. Teyla stay here and keep an eye out for trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jennifer, it's all right you are in the infirmary." Teyla soothed noticing the dazed, yet panicked, look in Jennifer's eyes. "Try to remain calm, you are safe."

"Teyla?" Jennifer croaked through a dry throat, wincing as her jaw moved.

"Yes, both I and Mr Woolsey are here. Can you remember what happened?" Teyla probed.

"Evan..." Jennifer croaked, struggling to stay awake.

"Major Lorne attacked you?" Woolsey asked, immediately jumping to conclusions.

"No." Jennifer murmured, shaking her head in denial, until the pain stopped the movement. "His stalker."

"Stalker?" Woolsey asked looking just as confused as Teyla. Before either could question further Jennifer was drifting into a peaceful unconscious state again.

"I take it you are as in the dark as I am?" Woolsey asked Teyla.

"Indeed. Could it just be the drugs causing her confusion?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully when Major Lorne returns we will get some clarification." Woolsey said. "If it is not the drugs we will need a major review of security." Woolsey said. "If you'll excuse me I wish to discuss this with Colonel Sheppard before the Major's return. Please contact me if any new information comes to light." The Atlantis leader requested as he left the infirmary.

"Ronon, you need to calm down." Sheppard said for what felt like the hundredth time. "We will find out who did this, but we can do that without you scaring half the city to death."

"You found something?" The Satedan questioned.

"Well, not yet." Sheppard confessed causing Ronon to growl and resume pacing.

"Why would some one do it?" Ronon asked. "They are no better than the Wraith."

"I hear you buddy. But when we find who did this I need you not to tear them limb from limb until I have found out why and who, if anyone, else was involved." Sheppard said calmly, but Ronon did not respond, causing the Colonel to add more sternly. "You can take that as an order not a suggestion." Ronon growled again and stalked off.

"Colonel, is there a problem?" Woolsey asked turning onto the corridor.

"Not yet." Sheppard said, worrying Woolsey. "Has Lorne returned?"

"He is about to dock. I was on my way to meet him. You may want to accompany me."

"Ok." Sheppard replied, wondering what else had happened. Turning round he shouted. "Chewie, keep looking for clues. Don't attack anyone." Before following Woolsey out of the room. When they entered the transporter the bureaucrat filled Sheppard in.

"Major Lorne." Woolsey greeted, a short while later, as Lorne emerged from the Puddle Jumper.

"How is she?"

"She will recover." Woolsey said grimly.

"Lorne I know you want to see her, but first we need to talk in private." Sheppard said.

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied, unsure what was happening, as he followed Sheppard to his office.

"Take a seat Lorne." Sheppard said when they finally entered the office.

"Has something else happened?" Lorne asked beginning to feel nervous.

"Dr Keller regained consciousness for a short time and made a rather cryptic statement about the attack, we are hoping you can shed some light on it."

"Okay." Lorne said.

"She said your stalker."

"My stalker?" Lorne asked.

"Yes. Does that mean anything to you?" Woolsey questioned.

"Dr Price." Lorne said immediately.

"Dr Price is stalking you?" Sheppard asked.

"No, not exactly. She has just been over eager in talking to me. Jen dubbed her my stalker."

"How over eager?" Sheppard pressed.

"Not over eager enough to think she'd go psycho." Lorne replied, the guilt welling up inside him.

"It may be nothing, she was not particularly coherent." Woolsey said, trying to relieve Lorne of some of his guilt.

"But on the off-chance she was making sense I'll have a quiet word with Price." Sheppard said, before adding. "Go see the doc."

"Thanks Sir." Lorne replied, clearly shocked by the current events. As soon as he left the room Sheppard reached for his radio.

"McKay, this is Sheppard."

"I said I'd contact you when I had something." The physicist snapped back.

"I know McKay, this is something else. I need you to locate someone."

"Who?"

"Dr Price."

"The blond one with the weird nose?" McKay asked, in his normal tactless manner.

"Just find her McKay." Sheppard replied shaking his head.

"Fine...she is in her quarters." McKay eventually responded.

"Thank you." Sheppard said, before ordering a team of marines to bring her in for questioning.

"God." Lorne whispered as he saw Jennifer lying in the infirmary.

"Major Lorne." Teyla said looking up.

"How...how is she?" Lorne asked, clearly shaken by Jennifer's appearance.

"She has mainly slept since she was found. I am sure next time she wakes she will appreciate seeing you."

"Don't know why, this is my fault." Lorne said as took hold of Jennifer's hand.

"You can not hold yourself responsible for the actions of others." Teyla said. "Now you must concern yourself with being there for her. I will give you some privacy." She added before leaving the Major alone with Jennifer.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one makes up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you admit attacking Dr Keller?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes."

"Why'd you do it?" The Colonel continued, unable to understand why someone would attack Jennifer then confess so easily.

"She didn't deserve him."

"Who? Lorne?"

"Yes. She's not good enough for him."

"But you are?"

"Yes."

"You know Major Lorne well?"

"Yes."

"And you think beating his girlfriend up is going to what exactly?"

"See how weak and unworthy she is."

"And yet he is at her bedside and you are alone." Sheppard said invoking a flash of anger to spark in Price's eyes.

"You've been on base for three months and not caused any trouble so why now?" Sheppard continued.

"I didn't know she was a problem before." She replied coldly and calmly.

"You have help?" Sheppard asked growing increasingly disconcerted by Price's cold and calculating demeanour.

"I didn't need help." She answered dismissively.

"Anything you want to offer in your defence?" Sheppard questioned, needing a break before he did something that would be frowned upon.

"I did what I had to. He''ll see soon." Price answered. Sheppard shook his head in disgust and left the room, wishing there were traditional doors around so he could slam one.

"Colonel." Woolsey said as Sheppard emerged from the interrogation room.

"She confessed to the attack and said she had no help. So I guess that's that." The Colonel said, although he had a feeling there was more going on than he was aware of.

"I'm afraid not. I have just received information that may complicated things."

"What information?"

"There has been another attack, same MO."

"Who?"

"Dr Taylor. His injuries were worse than Dr Keller's, but the medical team say he will make a full recovery."

"Taylor's a big guy." Sheppard said. "When did it happen?"

"An hour ago, when Dr Price was guarded in the interrogation room."

"So either there's a partnership or Price is innocent. Either way she is covering for someone."

"If she's innocent why would she confess?" Woolsey asked.

"Money, mis-guided loyalty. The question is why would anyone attack the doc and Taylor in the first place?" Sheppard threw back.

"Did you believe her confession?" Woolsey questioned.

"I don't know. There is something not right about the situation, but I can't place it."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I know you don't like civilians on base loosing their civil liberties, but until we get to the bottom of this Price is staying in detention, no matter how long it takes. Even if she was not involved in the attack there is something wrong. I am going to investigate this second attack, but in the mean time I want a psych eval of Price and I want to talk to the rest of her team. Plus we should get some tests run on Price, but I'm not happy at her being in the infirmary so we should get a med team over here." Sheppard listed, more to himself than Woolsey.

"You have my full support Colonel." Woolsey said as he turned to leave, thinking his presence was no longer required..

"I want her kept under maximum security Captain." Sheppard ordered a marine. "And Ronon is not allowed here. If he approaches call me immediately." He added before heading down to the site of the second attack.

"Hey you." Lorne smiled at Jennifer as she began to stir.

"Thought you were on the mainland." Jennifer said. "How long have I been out?"

"They called me back when they found you." Lorne explained as he rubbed his thumb over Jennifer's right hand. "How are you feeling?"

"You shouldn't be here. You were safer out there." Jennifer said, beginning to get worked up. "It was-" She said only for Lorne to cut her off.

"Easy there. I'm safe here."

"What if she goes after you?" Jennifer asked, her face grimacing from the pain washing over her.

"They've found her and locked her up." Lorne said, trying to soothe Jennifer. "I'm sorry you went through that because of me." He added.

"Not your fault." Jennifer said.

"You want me to get Marie?" Lorne asked noticing the flash of pain in her eyes. When she nodded her response Lorne's guilt and concern swelled. Kissing her on the forehead he went to find Marie.

"Any news?" Woolsey asked when he met Sheppard at the transporter an hour later.

"No witnesses to Taylor's attack. I've talked to Price's team and they couldn't tell me anything useful. No signs she was about to go nuts. They did seem, I don't know, Myers was not his normal self. But that could have been shock. Price is normally a meek, well behaved team member."

"You think they could have been involved?" Woolsey asked.

"No. I don't know. It's possible, but they were all training when Taylor was attacked." Sheppard replied. "I'm hoping the doc will be up for talking and can help clarify things."

"Let's hope so. Where's Ronon?"

"I've sent him to look for clues from Keller's attack."

"Clues?"

"Using his heightened tracking skills I thought he could wonder the corridors looking for evidence."

"Evidence? Colonel I admit that forensics is not my strong suit, but seeing how many people walk these corridors and seeing that the professionals have already scoured the area, I think that is a bit far fetched."

"Yes, but it keeps Ronon occupied and my marines in one piece."

"Of course." Woolsey replied following Sheppard's train of thought as the two entered the infirmary.

"Something happened?" Sheppard asked noticing that Lorne and Teyla were in the main area of the infirmary and not at Jennifer's bedside.

"They're just checking her out." Lorne replied, when Sheppard and Woolsey reached him.

"How's she doing?" The Colonel probed.

"Ok I guess."

"She up for talking?"

"Teyla said you had Price in custody." Lorne stated, unsure why they suddenly wanted to talk to her.

"Yes." Sheppard said.

"She confess?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you want to talk to Jen?" Lorne asked.

"Firstly, I need to hear from the doc what happened and secondly, there has been another attack, since Price has been under guard."

"So Jen could still be in danger?" Lorne asked, worry swirling in his eyes.

"Yes, which is why she has her own protection detail until this is sorted. So back to my original question is the doc up for talking?"

"I think Colonel you will find that is a question for me, not the Major." Dr Cole said approaching the group.

"So?" Sheppard asked.

"Five minutes and you are not to work her up." Cole replied sternly.

"Thank you doctor."

"Five minutes." Cole repeated walking off.

As the group walked into the area sealed off for Jennifer, the young CMO looked surprised by the large number of visitors. Lorne walked straight to Jennifer's side and grabbing her hand he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey doc." Sheppard smiled, whilst inside his blood boiled with anger at what had happened. "How you doing?"

"Ok."

"That's good. You up for telling us what happened?"

"I went out for a run. I thought I was being followed, but I thought I was being stupid so I kept going. Then I heard someone near me, I tried to get my radio, but dropped it. I tried to get to a more crowded part of the city, but she caught me."

"She?" Woolsey asked.

"Dr Price."

"She is definitely the one who attacked you?" Sheppard probed further, both men wanting to be absolutely clear who had attacked her.

"Yes. Evan said you'd caught her."

"We have and she confessed, but we needed to hear your side of the story." Sheppard replied, slightly uneasily.

"Has something else happened?" Jennifer asked, noticing Sheppard's unusual body language. As she asked Lorne squeezed her hand tighter.

"There has been another attack, since Price has been in custody." Woolsey answered. "So was anyone else involved in your attack?"

"Not that I saw. She didn't exactly need backup." Jennifer replied, a note of self-loathing in her voice.

"She say anything during the attack?" Sheppard pressed further. Instead of answering straight away Jennifer glanced at Lorne.

"Major. I need you to talk to the shrink and fill him in on every interaction you have had with Price." Sheppard quickly ordered.

"But..." Lorne said looking at Jennifer.

"I will remain here." Teyla assured him as Jennifer said.

"I'll be fine."

Reluctantly Lorne kissed Jennifer's forehead and left the room. As soon as he was gone Sheppard asked.

"So what'd she say?"

"She said I wasn't worthy and she would ensure I would not be a problem for long. I lost consciousness soon after that."

"Ok. Thanks doc, we'll let you get some rest." Sheppard said, trying to offer Jennifer a comforting smile. "I'll send Lorne back shortly."


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me talk to her." Ronon said.

"No."

"I'll get her to talk."

"Ronon, for now we do this my way." Sheppard said calmly as the two walked into McKay's lab.

"Your way is too slow." Ronon growled.

"My way ensures you are not thrown off Atlantis."

"Who's getting thrown off Atlantis?" McKay asked looking up from his screen.

"No one yet. What do you have?" Sheppard responded.

"In terms of Jennifer's attack, nothing useful. Internal sensors show it was just two people around when the attack happened."

"So Price was working alone?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. Same with the attack on Taylor."

"Anything else?"

"Do you know how long it took to get this information out?" McKay said disgruntled.

"I would guess eighteen hours." Sheppard replied looking at his watch.

"Funny."

"Price's team, can you track where they were during Taylor's attack?" Sheppard asked, moving the conversation along.

"You think they were involved?"

"Whatever caused Price to loose it has had a similar effect on someone else, suggesting alien influence or a virus. So if she picked it up off-world her whole team could have been compromised."

"What about your dream crystal from M3X-387?" McKay asked waving his finger in the air.

"Excuse me?"

"You were infected but passed it on to people you had contact with."

"So?"

"My point is she could have passed it on to friends or colleagues? It could have spread to anyone in the city."

"That is a lot of potential suspects, so let's start with her team, then work through her friends. And no Ronon I don't mean you do the working. So McKay, where were Price's team during the attack?"

"This is where is gets tricky. Their radios were in the gym."

"So their alibi checks out?"

"No. Ten minutes before the attack one of the lifesigns left the gym."

"Where'd it go?"

"Don't know."

"When will you know?"

"I won't. I can track the signature until it reaches one of the main corridors then it gets lost amongst all the others. There is no way of confirming if whoever left is the one who attacked Taylor."

"If it wasn't it is a huge coincidence. Either way the team lied. They said they were all in the gym at the time of the attack. Find them McKay."

"Now?"

"No after they have attacked someone else. Of course now."

"No need to get sarcastic." McKay muttered. "Ok they are in Myers' room." He eventually said causing Ronon to sprint out of the lab. Sheppard turned to walk after him but was held back by McKay exclaiming. "Wait. No they're not."

"You just said they were."

"Their radios are. But the sensors are not showing any lifesigns. So, either they are dead or they have dumped their radios."

"Find their trackers. I'm heading down to Myers' room." Sheppard called over his shoulder as he ran out.

By the time he reached Myers' room Ronon was already inside growling.

"They're not here." He said as Sheppard came through the door.

"I know." Sheppard said as McKay's voice came over the radio.

"Sheppard this is McKay. I've found the trackers and you won't like the answer."

"Where are they?" Sheppard asked, his mind racing ahead to the different possibilities.

"They are in Myers' room."

"I'm in Myers' room and they're not here."

"You sure?"

"I think I would notice three people. Besides Ronon has gone through every hiding place. Wait a second." Sheppard said as something in the bathroom caught his eye. Moving to the sink he saw red marks, recognisable as blood, before noticing small metal objects. "McKay, I've found the trackers, they'd removed them. How else can you track them?"

"I don't know." McKay exclaimed. "Maybe I could run a correlation program, looking for lifesigns without the tracker signal, but the errors on it is going to give us a false alarm rate of at least thirty-five percent."

"Do it and work on the false alarm rate." Sheppard ordered, killing the transmission before McKay could voice his irritation.

"Ok Ronon, you get to talk to Price, but you follow my rules." The Colonel said, feeling that the situation was beginning to spiral away from him. However, before Ronon could protest over the conditions Sheppard's radio came to life again.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Strauss."

"Go ahead Strauss."

"Sir you need to come to the detention area immediately."

Sheppard briefly looked at Ronon, before the two ran from the room.

Lorne was pacing around Jennifer's room allowing the guilt to consume him. He wanted to be here for her as this situation was his fault. But he also wanted to be out there interrogating Price and getting answers. He looked down at Jennifer, who was sleeping, and felt his rage build up again. Thinking she would be out for at least a couple of hours he moved to the door. However, just as he reached it he realised he needed to stay, in case she did wake up, and returned to her side and waited in silence.

"How is she?" Teyla's voice finally broke the silence as she entered the room.

"Ok I guess." The Major replied, turning to look at Teyla whose expression revealed something more than concern. "What's happened? Another attack?"

"Price has escaped." Teyla said.

"What do you mean escaped? How?"

"She was broken out. The guards were attacked. One was killed. We believe the rest of Price's team led the attack, but we can not be sure that others were not involved. What we do know is that Price has escaped and she and her team are missing."

"So Jennifer's in danger again?" Lorne asked.

"Possibly. We have increased the guards." Teyla explained.

"To how many?" Lorne asked looking round the infirmary. "Six? And how many failed to guard Price?"

"Take it easy Major." Sheppard ordered catching the tail end of the conversation as he entered the infirmary. "There are more guards outside. We didn't want to alarm the doc by having an armed wall at her bedside."

"Sorry Sir." Lorne apologised.

"You could be a target as well, so if you leave here you are to inform me first." Sheppard said, leaving before Lorne could protest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Major." Sheppard greeted as he approached Jennifer's bedside.

"Sir, any news?" Lorne asked hopefully.

"No."

"None?" Lorne asked in disbelief. "It has been over two days."

"I know. But McKay can't track them and there have been no more attacks. For whatever reason they are keeping a low profile and that worries me. How's the doc?"

"Still pretty out of it she sleeps most of the time, but the doctors say she'll recover faster that way. Any idea what caused them to loose it?" Lorne asked.

"The blood work taken from Price before the escape showed increased levels of something, something -in and something -one."

"Something, something -in and something -one?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah, it was a long briefing with lots of long names and I may have fazed out a bit." Sheppard confessed. "But the point is there is something physically off about Price. McKay is looking at the database for any hidden info on the last few planets they visited and we have sent some UAVs through to the planets to run some scans. My guess is an Ancient experiment gone wrong. But ultimately none of that helps with the fact that we have no idea where they are or what they're doing. We need to draw them out somehow to catch them."

"Then use me as bait." Lorne said.

"Major I do not bait my people. Besides you look like crap, which I am guessing is because you haven't slept recently. So not only would you be bait, you'd be defenceless bait." Sheppard pointed out.

"It is my fault Jennifer got attacked. I need to make amends."

"It is not your fault you have a crazy stalker and if I let you bait yourself it is me the doc would come after."

"Only if it goes wrong, which it won't." Lorne argued.

"And that optimism is based on?"

"My plan."

"Your plan?" Sheppard asked, not sure if he really wanted to here it.

"Send a couple of men to my quarters. Hopefully no one will see them enter. I'll leave here and return to my quarters and wait. If Price comes after me I'll have back up."

"I think it would be better if I went." Teyla said. "If Price sees a woman enter the quarters it is more likely to draw a reaction."

"No." Sheppard and Lorne said in unison.

"I am not having you put in danger." Lorne said, his guilt bubbling to the surface again.

"I will not be in danger. A full team will be posted nearby, ready to assist if needed." Teyla said, before turning her focus to Sheppard.

"The longer they remain loose in the city, the longer everyone is in danger and the less controllable Ronon will become."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes considering his options. He was loathed to put anyone in danger, but the safe options had returned nothing. He shut his eyes for a moment then nodded his agreement.

"Hey Rodney, what's wrong with you?" Cadman asked as she entered the infirmary smiling.

"Nothing."

"That's a first." Cadman quipped.

"Funny, I'm here for Jennifer."

"You two going somewhere?"

"No I'm waiting for them to finish the next lot of tests."

"Tests, what tests?" Cadman asked, beginning to feel concerned.

"I don't know. The normal tests they run when you've had the crap beaten out of you." McKay exclaimed.

"Who's been beaten up Rodney?" Laura asked.

"Jennifer. Some friend you are."

"I've just got in off the Daedalus. Wait what do you mean Jennifer?"

"I mean Jennifer got attacked."

"Rodney." Laura said grabbing hold of McKay's jacket. "Tell me what is happening, now."

"You might want to let go of me first before those nice marines shoot you." McKay replied causing Cadman to turn and look at the two marines approaching, their P90s trained on Cadman. Letting go of McKay's jacket she backed off a step and raised her eyebrows at McKay.

"Four days ago Jennifer got attacked by some psycho stalker." The physicist explained having waved the marines away.

"Is she ok? She has a stalker?"

"The doctor's say she will be ok, but she is pretty banged up. And no she doesn't have a stalker, her boyfriend does. Apparently she was attacked in some jealous rage."

"Boyfriend, what boyfriend?" Cadman asked, feeling like she and Rodney were talking in different languages about different people.

"How can you not know?" McKay asked.

"Well I don't. So what boyfriend?"

"Lorne."

"Major Evan Lorne?" Cadman asked doubtfully.

"That's the one."

"I don't think so." Cadman stated. "They're friends."

"If that is what friends do, I need different friends. Seriously they were all over each other the other night, it was enough to put me off my food. They may have been friends once, but now they are way more. Are you ok you look a bit strange?"

"Yeah, I have to go." Cadman said as she turned and rushed out of the infirmary.

"What happened is not your fault." Teyla said sternly as she and Lorne waited in the Major's quarters.

"It feels like it was." Lorne said, his voice weak.

"Did you force Jennifer to go on the date?"

"No, but..."

"No buts, it is not your fault. Jennifer will need your support during her recovery, you feeling guilty will not help." Teyla said as Lorne's door chimed.

"I'll get it. I think stalkers tend not to use the chime." Lorne said jumping up. "If there is a crazed attacker on the other side you can provide support." He added walking to the door, Teyla standing and following slowly behind annoyed by Lorne's carefree attitude towards his safety.

As the door hissed open Lorne's stance relaxed slightly. "Hey-" He started only to be cut off by a flying fist and an accompanying female voice saying.

"You rat bastard."


	7. Chapter 7

"Major Lorne!" Teyla exclaimed running towards the fallen solider, who was sprawled on the floor.

"I'm ok." He mumbled holding his jaw. "Looks like I screwed something else up though." He said trying to get up and move towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Teyla asked.

"To speak to her. At least get her to check her emails."

"No you're not. I know this is hard, but if you run after her it could make her a target as well."

"Seeing how she just decked me she could already be a target." Lorne argued, clearly worried.

"I will talk to her." Teyla assured him, "but you must remain here."

"Fine, but keep her safe." He pleaded. Teyla nodded and hurried out the room, calling on her radio for guards to be stationed outside Lorne's quarters.

A few minutes later Teyla caught up with the fiery redhead who was standing on a deserted balcony.

"Lieutenant Cadman?" Teyla called, causing Laura to quickly bring a sleeve up to her face.

"Teyla. Didn't hear you there." Cadman said, without turning around. Her voice phonily happy.

"Laura, a lot has happened since you left last time." Teyla said, resulting in Cadman snorting. "But not in the way you think. Have you checked your emails recently?"

"No, Caldwell had a bug up his butt about something and we have been on full alert status since we left. No time for email."

"Things are not what they seem. Major Lorne sent you an email trying to explain things."

"Typical guy. I guess it's one up on breaking up with a text message." Laura said bitterly.

"Text message?" Teyla asked.

"It's a, never mind. It's not important. I should go." Laura started as she began to walk away from Teyla.

"Laura wait. Please let me speak first." Teyla requested, causing Laura to stop. "No matter what you have heard Major Lorne and Jennifer are not, I believe you put it, an item."

"They went on a date."

"A pretend date." Teyla clarified.

"A pretend date?" Laura questioned, clearly not believing a word of it.

"Dr Price has been actively pursuing a relationship with Major Lorne. I believe it got to the stage where Jennifer began referring to Dr Price as a stalker. To try and dissuade Price, Jennifer and Lorne pretended to go on a date. They put on quite a performance and many of the city are convinced they are actually an item. It was, however, all for show. They are only friends."

"And being a good friend caused one friend to get the crap beaten out of her by a crazy stalker and the other friend to get beaten up by his crazy gir... friend."

"It is ok, I know about you two."

"You do?"

"Yes. Do not worry I will not say anything to Colonel Sheppard."

"Thanks." Cadman said. "God I've been an idiot. Listening to Rodney, why'd I do it? I need to go."

"If you are planning on seeing Major Lorne you may wish to rethink."

"Why?"

"Dr Price is still missing, she could be watching Lorne. If she views you as competition she may come after you."

"I hope she tries." Cadman said menacingly.

"Your attitude is admirable, but do not underestimate Price and her team." Teyla said.

"Why? What else has happened?" Laura asked, feeling the loneliness and distance that came from being based on the Daedalus rather than on Atlantis.

When Teyla had finished recounting recent events Cadman asked. "Why aren't there more guards in the infirmary? And why isn't Evan being guarded?"

"Major Lorne is using himself as bait." Teyla said.

"He's what? Is he nuts?"

"We believed it was the only way to lure out Price. But Lorne is being guarded by a team of marines."

"Will that be enough?"

"We believe so." Teyla replied, although she had her doubts.

"Ok. That's good. How's Jennifer holding up?"

"She says that she is ok."

"But she is lying through her teeth?" Cadman asked.

"That is the consensus." Teyla confirmed.

"And Evan is safe and guarded right now?"

"Would you like me to check?"

"Yes, but not with Evan. With the guards." Laura said as she began pacing.

Teyla smiled and reached for her radio. A few moments later she confirmed that Lorne was safe. Sighing in relief Laura thanked Teyla and began walking off.

"Laura if your actions were seen by Price you could be in danger too. I promised Major Lorne I would accompany you until the situation was resolved."

"I don't need guarding." Laura said, but recognised Teyla's determination and knew she would not be winning this battle. Holding her hands up in defeat she continued. "Fine, but I am not keeping my distance from Evan, besides I need to apologise." She said leaving the balcony. However, once in the main corridor she stopped. "But first I need to check on Jennifer."

"Hey there." Laura said pulling up a seat by Jennifer's side.

"Hi, when'd you get in?" Jennifer responded, turning her head slightly towards her friend.

"A short while ago."

"Have you talked to Evan?" Jennifer asked, "anything you hear may not..."

"It's ok I know." Laura smiled. "Seriously how're you doing?"

"Better than I was."

"Yeah? Cos you look way worse than you did the morning after I introduced you to Polish Apple Pie."

"Funny that." Jennifer grimaced. "Next time remind me to take the insane alcohol option rather than the being pulped option."

"So when you breaking out?"

"Soon."

"Yeah? And if the situation were reversed when would you let me out?"

"Situation wouldn't be reversed. You would a, be able to defend yourself and b, wouldn't have got into the situation in the first place."

"Sounds like you need to spend more time having personal lessons from Ronon." Laura said, emphasising the word, personal.

"Doesn't do any good." Jennifer said.

"Enough self pity from you. Save it for talking to Rodney." Laura said sternly before her features softened. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jennifer asked confused.

"That you got into this mess."

"I chose to do it. But next time there is a crazed stalker after Evan, he's on his own." Jennifer said, smiling weakly. "Laura, why is Teyla lingering in the shadows?"

"Evan's worried I might become a target so Teyla is keeping an eye on me."

"Who's watching Evan?"

"He's got his own guards posted outside his door."

"Go be with him." Jennifer said.

"I'm not abandoning you." Laura said.

"I'll be fine. I'll just sleep anyway. Evan needs you. Tell him from me to stop feeling guilty."

"Good to see being holed up in the infirmary isn't damaging your bossy streak." Laura commented.

"Please go. Don't waste your time here, here. Seriously I'll be fine, I have a whole army at my disposal." Jennifer added motioning towards the guards spread round the infirmary. Noticing Laura's continual hesitation the doctor added. "I could get you thrown out if you prefer. Seriously, please go."

"Fine, but I'll be back later, with real food." Laura said reluctantly before leaving.

With her room quiet and empty Jennifer reached for the book that Rodney had left her with earlier. Although the idea of reading six hundred pages on optimising computational speeds on Fourier transforms was not her idea of fun and part of her would rather watch paint dry, she flicked open the book knowing that boredom was better than nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are the guards?" Cadman asked as they turned onto the corridor, which was home to Lorne's quarters.

"I don't know." Teyla responded as she tried to contact Sheppard on the radio.

"Go ahead Teyla." The Colonel edgily answered.

"Where are the guards who should be posted outside Major Lorne's quarters?"

"There were reports of another attack near your position. They went to assist." Sheppard answered, causing Teyla to relax slightly. Picking up on the change in Teyla's body language Laura also felt her tension ease, but kept a fast pace as she headed to his door. As she reached the entrance she hesitated over whether to use the chime or enter the access code. Deciding the code was the better, quicker option she tapped at the pad and watched as the door opened. She half expected an angry Evan Lorne on the other side. What she wasn't expecting was to see Lorne slouched in a chair with an ice pack on his jaw.

"Evan. I'm so sorry." She said meekly as she entered the room, whilst Teyla diplomatically remained outside.

"Laura?" Lorne asked dropping the ice pack and sitting up. "Whatever you've heard it is probably not true. There is nothing going on..."

"I know. Teyla filled me in. I'm sorry I doubted you." She said standing in front of him.

"Well, if you didn't jump to unreasonable conclusions you wouldn't be you." He smiled, taking her hand in his, but the movement of his mouth caused him to wince in pain.

"I'm so sorry." Laura repeated, pulling a face when she saw how swollen his jaw was already.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse. This is a first from a girlfriend though." He said with an amused twinkle in his eye as he pulled Laura down to sit on his lap. Engulfing her in a hug he said. "I've missed you."

"Missed you to." Laura replied resting her head into his chest.

"Have you seen Jennifer?"

"Just come from there. She told me to tell you to stop feeling guilty."

Before Evan could respond the door chimed. Instinctively Laura stood up and headed to the door, ignoring Lorne's warnings about the potential danger on the other side.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Teyla said.

"Is there a problem?" Lorne asked.

"There has been another attack, but help arrived too late to apprehend the culprits."

"Who's the vic?"

"Lieutenant Wilkins. He has been taken to the infirmary, but it does not look good."

"But he is built like Ronon and almost fights nearly as well as him." Lorne said.

"It appears that four people took part in the attack."

"Four?" Laura asked before exclaiming. "Jennifer!"

"More guards are being sent to the infirmary. But Colonel Sheppard is more concerned that they will come after you."

"I can defend myself, Jennifer can't." Lorne said.

"His orders are that you stay here until more help arrives, then, if you wish, you will be escorted to the infirmary."

"Where are you going?" Lorne asked, noticing Cadman edging towards the door.

"There is nothing stopping me going to the infirmary." Cadman replied as the lights suddenly flickered.

All three silently stared at each other, worry washing over their faces. Just as they were about to reach for their radios they were engulfed by a flash of white light.

"Colonel Sheppard what's happening?" Woolsey questioned.

"Five explosions at different points round the city. Injuries are reported. I have sent another team to the infirmary, Ronon is also on route. Everyone else has been dispatched to the explosion sights." Sheppard reported, slightly breathless, just as the lights flickered again.

"Colonel we are picking up another explosion on the internal scanners." Woolsey said grimly.

"Injuries?"

"We have had no communication from the affected area."

"Where was it?"

"East tower, level twenty."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Sheppard replied as he cut the link.

On the other side of the city Ronon sprinted towards the infirmary, sharing Sheppard's concern that the explosions were meant as a distraction. As he approached he was disturbed with the number of people running out of the infirmary.

"What's happening?" He asked, drawing his gun.

"The last explosion resulted in multiple causalities. We need to treat at the location of the blast." A doctor explained as he sprinted past the former runner. What alarmed Ronon more was the number of marines also leaving the infirmary.

As soon as he entered the infirmary he headed straight for Jennifer's room and found some solace in the fact that she was sandwiched between two burly marines.

"You ok?" He asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah." Jennifer said, although he could immediately tell she was scared. "What's happening?"

"There have been some explosions." Ronon explained glaring at the marines, who took the hint and left the room, resuming their guard duties on the other side of the door.

"It'll be ok." Ronon said, looking Jennifer directly in the eye.

That was when gunfire sounded outside the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stay here." Ronon ordered. Although the request was superfluous to requirements as Jennifer just wanted to curl herself into a ball, joining a fight was the last thing on her mind. However, obediently she nodded in agreement as Ronon edged open the door revealing the carnage on the other side.

Part of Ronon wanted to remain in the small, easily defendable, room to protect Jennifer. However, he knew that beyond the door there were people in need of his help. Glancing back at Jennifer he tried to give her a reassuring nod before leaving the room firing off multiple shots.

The infirmary was already far beyond its normal organised structure. Gurneys were overturned as people used them as barriers against the flying bullets. Taking cover Ronon scanned the area in more detail. He could make out three wounded marines, being tended to by trembling infirmary staff. Based on the gunshots being fired he guessed there were another two marines to his right. What he couldn't tell was the number and location of the hostile forces. He took a few moments to watch the marines and the direction they were firing in. When another marine collapsed he knew he could not wait any longer. Breaking his cover he rushed to the other side of the infirmary, blanket firing in front of him. He was sure he did not hit anyone, but his firing proved enough of a distraction that he was not shot in the process. As the bullets began to hone in on him he reassessed his tactics and flung himself over a nearby gurney. Using his strength to overturn it as his body rolled over the top so when he rolled onto the floor the gurney was on it's side offering him some protection. Scanning the area from his new position he saw Myers, gun in hand, walking into Taylor's room, seemingly oblivious to the bullets. Looking around for any support Ronon saw that he alone was the only one able to act. Ronon began firing his blaster, but without a clear path to Myers all his shots missed. Growling he took off towards Taylor's room, hoping to reach it before it was too late. Unfortunately his actions were noticed by another member of Price's team who began firing at Ronon.

Ignoring the searing pain caused by a bullet grazing his arm Ronon burst into the room still trying to hit Myers with his blaster.

As a blast finally made contact with Myers, Ronon felt a sense of satisfaction watching the other man fall to the ground. He quickly made his way to the fallen body and began to remove all the weapons. However, Ronon allowed himself the luxury of assumption, which proved to be a mistake. Assuming Myers would be out for at least ten minutes Ronon relaxed his guard slightly so when Myers actually came to swinging, after only a couple of minutes, Ronon could not defend the blow.

Surprised by both the occurrence and the sheer force of the blow Ronon lost his balance and fell to the floor, loosing his blaster in the process.. Before he could recover a boot made contact with his stomach, causing the Satedan to release an involuntary gasp. Loosing his temper Ronon rolled away and prepared to launch an attack only to notice the gun aimed directly at his head. He knew that no matter how fast he moved there was no way he could dodge the bullet.

"I cannot let you get in my way." Myers said, his voice cold and devoid of emotion, but his finger not actually on the trigger. "I do not wish to harm you. I only want to dispose of this lying bastard so I can get on with my life. I can not let him steal her from me. So please leave and I won't hurt you." Noticing Ronon was not moving Myers added. "I will kill you if you don't leave." Defiant to the last, Ronon looked Myers in the eyes. He then refused to look away from his executioner, even when the familiar sound of a gun firing sounded Ronon stared directly at Myers.

It was only when Myers roared in pain and there was another shot, sending Myers to the ground that Ronon looked away from the man. As he did so he saw Jennifer, struggling to stand, holding a 9mm aimed at Myers. Before Ronon could voice thanks or concern he saw a shadow lunge at Jennifer, sending the petite doctor to the floor. Springing up Ronon launched himself into the affray, trying to rip Price off Jennifer.

As he reached the women he was surprised at the ferocity that Price was displaying. Taking a firm grip of Price he tried to release her grip on the now unmoving body of Jennifer. When he had finally pried her off he flung her across the room. He did not have time to check on Jennifer before Price was heading for the doctor once more. Again Ronon moved to intercept, this time his interference angered Price who turned her ire towards the former runner. Noticing the blood running down his arm she faked an attack to his chest, as he defended the mock attack she unleashed a blow on his gunshot wound. Distracted by the pain Ronon was unable to fend off the next few blows to his torso and jaw. Stumbling back Ronon fell against an IV stand. Gripping the metal frame he swung it round hitting Price sending her to the floor. However, she was not giving up so easily and was soon on her feet again trading blows with the Satedan.

By the time Sheppard had arrived with backup none of Myers' team were fighting back. Three were unconscious on the floor guarded by what remained of the marines and the fourth, Price, was pinned to a wall by Ronon, who was squeezing the life out of her.

"Ronon that's enough." Sheppard shouted, but Ronon's grip kept tightening. "That's an order. Release her now." Seeing sense Ronon growled and released Price who crumpled in a heap on the floor. Sheppard allowed Ronon a few moments to calm down before saying.

"You're hurt?"

"Just a scratch." Ronon said. "The doc?" He asked, relieved when he saw that she was sitting up, although the wall seemed to be the only thing keeping her sitting upright.

"Doc you ok?" Sheppard asked. When he got no answer he crouched down next to her and softly repeated the question, shaking Jennifer from her inner thoughts.

"Is Evan ok?" She asked instead of answering Sheppard's question.

"He is fine, I had him, Cadman and Teyla beamed up to the Daedalus after the first explosion." He assured her before repeating his original question. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Ok, well let's get you back to the bed." Sheppard said helping Jennifer to her feet. However, before she was fully upright Ronon scooped her up and carried her towards her temporary infirmary room.

"I don't think you should do that with your arm." Sheppard said to Ronon's back. Shaking his head he turned to the carnage behind him about to issue orders. However, before he could another wave of activity hit the infirmary as the medical teams, who had been dispatched to deal with the consequences of the explosion, descended upon the infirmary, bringing in yet more injured. The staff did a double take as they saw the disarray before recovering and focusing on their patients.

"You ok?" Ronon asked as he gently placed Jennifer on the bed.

As Jennifer silently nodded he picked up a piece of gauze and gently moved it to her face to wipe away some of the fresh blood.

"I thought I told you to stay here." He gently chastised.

"I heard...there were people hurt. I thought I could do more good out there. Then I saw you going after Myers." She trailed off as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Thanks." Ronon said squeezing Jennifer's good hand.

"You should get that seen to." Jennifer said pointing to his bleeding arm.

"They're busy and it's not bad." Ronon shrugged.

"I could fix it." Jennifer offered.

"No offence doc, but your hands are shaking so much I'm not sure you'd do much good." He smiled before taking a seat and allowing silence to wash over the room.

The two sat lost in their own thoughts until Sheppard entered the room.

"How are you two doing? Someone should be in a bit to check you out."

"Ronon needs stitches." Jennifer said trying to detract attention away from her, however, her plan was foiled by Laura bursting in followed by Lorne and Teyla.

"Are you ok?" Laura asked rushing to the bed.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"What happened? That bruise is new." Laura said noticing the new marks on Jennifer's face.

"Speaking of," Sheppard said, rescuing Jennifer from Cadman's interrogation, "Major I thought you were beamed out of the city to stop you getting into trouble?"

"Yes Sir."

"So when exactly did you and your jaw get into trouble?"

"Um." Lorne began, wondering how he was going to explain his blackened jaw.

"Sparring accident." Teyla answered quickly on his behalf.

"When have you found time to spar?" Sheppard asked cynically.

"Is it not a good time to prepare for the worse?" Teyla questioned. "And maybe if you spent more time practising you would spend less time in the infirmary."

Sheppard waved his finger at Teyla and opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words. He was saved from complete embarrassment by Cole entering the room.

"Ok, everyone out and that does include you Colonel and you Major and you Lieutenant and you Ronon."

"Your staff are more bossy than you." Laura whispered to Jennifer, before squeezing her shoulder. "I'll be outside."


	10. Chapter 10

"Colonel report." Woolsey demanded as he and Caldwell entered the infirmary.

"All of Myers' team are restrained, they all need medical treatment and Myers is in surgery. On top of that six marines suffered gun shot wounds as did two of the infirmary staff. But no fatalities, so far. The damage caused by the explosions is still being assessed." Sheppard efficiently replied.

"Very well. Did any of Myers team reach their targets?"

"Myers made it to Taylor's room, but was stopped before making it to Taylor. Price got to the doc, but Ronon intervened so she did not suffer any serious injuries."

"Any idea yet on their motivation?" Caldwell asked.

"From what Price and Myers have said it seems to be out of jealousy, but as to why they started showing such extreme behaviour I'm not sure. McKay should have some data to go through soon from the planets they recently visited."

"Is there a chance it has spread to anyone else?" Caldwell pressed.

"There is a chance. Again we are lacking intel. Until we know exactly what this is we can't be sure. But there have been no more attacks since the latest incident which is a positive sign. McKay has got an idea you can help with Sir."

"I'm all ears." Caldwell answered, his interest growing.

"So it's over?" Jennifer asked.

"Yep. They are all under guard. McKay thinks they were exposed to something on their last mission which caused them to ..." Lorne started.

"Go psycho." Cadman finished.

"How are the others?" Jennifer probed.

"Everyone should pull through. But Wilkins will have a long recovery back on Earth."

"What about Myers?"

"He'll make it. Who'd have thought my expert tuition would have turned you into such a good shot?" Lorne smiled.

"Don't get cocky, you don't know where I was aiming."

"I'm going to assume you were going for his shoulder and thigh." Lorne smiled.

"But he'll be ok?" Jennifer asked.

"Don't." Laura said sternly, reading Jennifer's thoughts. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, he would have killed Ronon."

"He's still one of us." Jennifer said despondently.

"Was one of us. Currently he's currently a homicidal nut-case." The lieutenant corrected.

"I'm glad those diplomacy courses paid off." Lorne said, causing Cadman to slap his arm.

"Oh my god you punched him." Jennifer exclaimed working out where Lorne's bruised jaw really came from. Her remark immediately caused Laura to look guilty.

"Why?" Jennifer asked, this time her question resulted in the couple falling silent and looking sheepish.

"You punched him because of the pretend date, because of me."

"No. Well yes but no. I was an idiot and it's all McKay's fault." Laura said.

"McKay?" Lorne asked as simultaneously Jennifer said.

"Rodney?"

"I know sharing a body with him and being in his head," Lorne started.

"And seeing him naked." Jennifer chipped in causing all three of them to shiver.

"I know all of that is traumatic, but I don't think you can really blame him for your explosive streak." Lorne finished.

"Like hell I can't." Laura replied.

"Well nice to see you are a well adjusted, balanced marine." Lorne quipped.

"Two words, McKay naked." Laura said defiantly.

"Please stop saying that." Lorne asked as Jennifer stifled a yawn.

"You ok?" Laura asked her friend.

"Just tired." Jennifer replied.

"I think that's a hint." Lone commented. "Is there anything we can get you?"

"No I'm good."

"You sure?" Lorne asked, his eyes still displaying guilt.

"Evan, I'm fine. Now will you two go. I'm sure there are plenty of things you'd like to be doing that don't involve a third wheel."

"Ok, we'll see you later." Lorne said dragging Laura from the room.

"Where are you going?" Marie asked an hour later when she saw Jennifer was standing and wearing scrubs.

"Back to my quarters." Jennifer replied, inching her way out of the cubicle.

"I don't think so." Marie said scanning the area for Dr Cole.

"Well I'm pulling the CMO card. I promise I'll rest in my quarters. If I stay I will start on the stack of paperwork that is waiting for me." Jennifer argued.

"If you were that sure you shouldn't be here you would not have waited for Dr Cole to go on a break before trying to escape." Marie countered

"I appreciate your concern, but I have been kept in longer than anyone else would have been with these injuries. So I can either go to my quarters and rest or I can start on the paperwork."

"But-" Marie started.

"Marie I'm leaving. I need to get out of here."

"I think you are making a mistake." Marie said. "But if you insist on going make sure you take these." She added holding out two bottles of pills.

"Thanks." Jennifer said shuffling past the nurse.

"Will you at least let me call the Major to help you?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer threw back, although the exercise was already taking its toll.

By the time Jennifer made it to her quarters she was tired and in pain. Resting her head briefly on the door she entered the code and entered. Nothing prepared her for what was waiting on the other side.


	11. Chapter 11

Ronon was feeling frustrated, even more so since Sheppard had banned him training marines. Instead he was releasing his tension running and running some more. He wasn't concentrating on where he was running he just needed to not think. Even though he didn't care where he was heading he was surprised when he ended up in the same deserted corridor where they had discovered Jennifer. Recalling the vivid memories he found himself stopping and staring round the area where it had happened. It was as he was standing in silence that he heard something out of place yet familiar. Shutting his eyes so he could concentrate on the sound he realised it wasn't coming from the corridor, but a room off to the side. Stealthily he followed the noise towards an open door, carefully listening, trying to work out what the sound was. As he reached the door, hand on his blaster, he realised that the noise was coming from a person. It was breathing, but not normal breathing, it was somewhere between wheezing and crying. Fearing there had been another attack he edged his way closer to the opening so he could look inside and assess the danger. What he saw made his stomach churn. Huddled in the far corner, tears flowing freely, in the midst of a panic attack was Jennifer.

"Jennifer." He called gently, not wanting to send her further over the edge. However, she continued to sit in an almost trance like state, unaware of his presence.

Approaching slowly he called her name again, once again invoking no response. It was only when he was virtually on top of her that Jennifer responded.

"I wanted to sleep...my room...but it was....couldn't stay there...didn't want...wanted to be strong...face my fear...came here...but too much...remembered how helpless...useless...frightened..." Jennifer cried between wheezes.

Ronon slid down the wall next to Jennifer and wrapped an arm round her. Feeling unsure of what he should do he just held her, hoping his presence would offer her some comfort. Inwardly he cursed not having a radio to call for backup. Teyla, Sheppard, Lorne were all people who would no what to do, but not him.

As he looked down at her tear streaked face he realised that it was not only revealing her fear and panic, but also pain. Knowing how much the deep, jerky breathing would be hurting her ribs he tried harder to stop her crying. Speaking her name, he tried to soothe her, but the words had no effect. Although she had accepted his embrace he was still not sure she was fully aware of his presence.

"Jennifer, it's ok. You are safe now, but I need you to calm down." He tried, but still Jennifer continued to cry, seemingly unaware of Ronon. Pulling her closer to him he held her until she had cried herself to sleep.

Ronon wasn't sure how long he sat with Jennifer asleep in his arms. His time was spent debating taking Jennifer to the infirmary or staying here with her. Finally he decided to remain here with Jennifer safe in his arms, but every so often he would doubt his decision.

When Jennifer finally woke she was not sure where she was, all she knew was that she was in pain. Her ribs seemed far worse than they had previously and her head was pounding. Unable to prevent a groan escaping her lips she tried to move, only to feel something warm keep her in place. As her eyes flew open she tried to work out where she was and what body of warmth was attached to her. A deep voice answered her questions when it said.

"Jennifer, it's ok."

Jennifer immediately placed the voice as Ronon's, which raised the question of why was she in such close contact with the big Satedan? Before her mind could even begin to answer that question she processed what he said, which raised the second and more alarming question of, why wouldn't she be? That was when she remembered. She remembered entering her room and seeing what had happened, she remembered the feeling of having to get away and not wanting to be controlled by fear, she remembered coming back down to where it all happened, she remembered not being anywhere as brave as she had hoped, she remembered the feeling of anxiety and the panic. That was when she realised she must have had a full blown panic attack. Ronon she still couldn't explain, but she was guessing the answer would mean she would not want to see anyone for quite some time.

"You ok?" Ronon asked, when Jennifer finally summed up the courage to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ronon asked as he sub-consciously rubbed Jennifer's back.

"Breaking down."

"You needed to let it out. You want me to get Lorne down here?" He offered.

"No." Jennifer replied, not sure why Ronon was suggesting it. Ronon raised his eyebrows at Jennifer's response, wondering if Lorne was somehow responsible for Jennifer's state.

"Why did you come down here?"

"When I got back to my quarters they'd been...they'd been ransacked. I couldn't stay there, it no longer felt safe. I hated myself for being so scared. I wanted to feel not pathetic. So I thought I'd come down here face my demons. I mean there was no danger, Price is locked up. Nothing to be scared of. But when I got here..."

"Too many memories." Ronon finished for her.

"I really don't belong here."

"Never say that." Ronon said forcibly but Jennifer did not respond.

"You want to head back?" Ronon asked after a few moments silence.

"Not yet. I don't want to see my room again, not yet." Jennifer replied. Ronon wanted to ask exactly what had happened, but chose to remain silent and let Jennifer find the comfort she needed from his presence.

When Jennifer had fallen to sleep on his shoulder he decided to move Jennifer to a bed. Careful not to wake her he extracted himself from under her before lifting her into his arms. With her nestled safely he started the walk back to the accommodation section. It was as he neared he stumbled upon his first problem of where to take her. Whatever had happened to her room it was clear leaving her in it wasn't a good idea. Then he considered taking her to Lorne's room. It was right for the Major to look after her. The flaw with that plan was he didn't know where the Major's quarters were and with no radio he couldn't find out quickly. Teyla was a possibility, but she had her son to look after. Finally he settled on his quarters. Ignoring the curious glances being thrown his way he hurried down the corridor leading to his quarters.

When he finally entered his room he moved to the bed and was about to lay Jennifer down, when he remembered that with her ribs it would be more comfortable for her to sit up. Placing her on the bed, he held her upright with one arm as he used the other to rearrange his pillows so they resembled an unstable mound. Knowing he had done the best he could he carefully moved Jennifer so she leaned against the pillows. Confident she was in a stable position he placed a sheet round her and left his quarters. He then stood outside the door and waited for someone to walk pass. Unfortunately, as expedition members approached the corridor the sight of Ronon lingering with intent caused them to turn and find another route. Eventually though an absent minded scientist, so caught up in what he was reading that he did not notice Ronon, waked down the corridor. Ronon quickly stepped in front of the man and blocked his path, resulting in a strangled scream escaping from the scientist.

"You have a radio?" Ronon growled.

"Hm." The scientist squeaked, which Ronon took as a yes.

"Contact Lorne and tell him to meet me here." He said. The scientist nodded, but he could not persuade the rest of his body to co-operate.

"Now." Ronon barked, causing the scientist to flinch before forcing his hand to his ear.

"I need Major Lorne." The terrified scientist shakily said. "Major, Ronon would like you to come to his quarters now." He stammered out. Eventually he looked at Ronon and said.

"He's on his way." Ronon nodded in response, then watched the man in front of him remain fixed in position.

"You can go." Ronon eventually said causing the scientist to turn and sprint away. Shaking his head Ronon turned and entered his quarters to check on Jennifer. Happy she was sleeping he decided, so not to disturb her, to go back to waiting outside his room for Lorne's arrival.

Ronon did not have time to dwell though as a minute later Sheppard, Lorne, Teyla and Cadman ran towards him.

"Ronon, where the hell have you been? We have a situation, with the doc." Sheppard said as he stopped just in front of Ronon.

"What?" Ronon asked concerned.

"We think she may have been taken."

"Taken?" Ronon questioned confused.

"We went to go see her, but her room was trashed and no one has seen her since." Cadman explained.

"She's in there." Ronon said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards his door.

Ronon could not distinguish the flurry of questions that followed, nor the answers the group appeared to be sharing with each other. So he stood and waited for everyone to fall silent. When the group finally descended into a sort of hush Ronon raised an eyebrow at Sheppard who asked.

"Is she ok and how the hell did she end up in there?"

"She's fine and I brought her here." Ronon said.

"Why?" Sheppard pressed. "And why are we having this conversation outside your door?"

"She didn't want to go to her room and she is sleeping."

"So she saw her room?" Laura asked. Ronon nodded in response. "Crap." Laura added as she tried to side step Ronon and enter his quarters. The former runner looked down in bemusement at the feisty marine before stepping aside and allowing her access to his room.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it." Sheppard said satisfied that Jennifer was ok. "Look after her." He added unnecessary as he walked off.

Ronon turned to go back into his quarters and noticed Lorne was hovering outside. Not understanding his uncertainty Ronon thrust Lorne into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Jennifer was thrown out of her slumber by a vivid nightmare. As she jolted awake she sat up straight, hurting her ribs in the process. Still breathless from the nightmare she gasped, between wheezes, in pain.

"Easy there, it's ok." A familiar voice said as some hands rested on her shoulders. Looking round she saw Laura loom over her.

"Laura?" Jennifer questioned feeling disorientated.

"Yep, it's me. It was just a dream." Laura soothed her friend. "Try to relax." She added gently pushing Jennifer back. As the young doctor relaxed she took in her surroundings.

"Um, where am I?"

"Ronon's room."

"Oh no." Jennifer muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Doesn't matter." Jennifer said quietly.

"Doesn't sound that way." Laura asked. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Need to ...arghh."

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, concerned for her friend.

"Ribs. Moved to quickly." Jennifer grimaced.

"You got anything to take for the pain?"

"I dropped them in my room when I saw it." Jennifer replied, easing her self back against the pillows, trying to forget the images of her defaced room.

"Well I can either call Marie or I can raid Ronon's room. Personally I'm in favour of the latter, but I don't think it will help you."

"I'll be ok."

"Uh huh, and Rodney is my soul mate."

"I won't comment." Jennifer grimaced as she made another attempt to get up, slower this time.

"I really don't think you should be moving." Laura said.

"Marines aren't renowned for their intellect." Jennifer shot back as she slowly swung her legs round.

"Wow, who knew underneath such an innocent exterior there lurked a cold, harsh, bitchy, centre." Laura shot back.

"So are you going to help me or analyse my personality?" Jennifer asked.

"Depends. Where are you going?" Laura asked, moving to Jennifer's side.

"Just out of here." Jennifer said.

"Why? What happened?" Laura questioned.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you running? Did you confess your undying love to Ronon?"

"My undying love?" Jennifer asked as she slowly got to her feet, with Laura's help.

"You can try to deny it, but I see the sparks."

"Don't you think you should be spending time with your real boyfriend rather than making up a fictitious one for me?"

"Someone has to look out for you. So spill why are you running and why don't you want to see Ronon? Once you've told me I help you escape." Laura said causing Jennifer to pause and sit down again, in silence, as she considered her options. Finally she said.

"I left the infirmary and went to my room. When I went in I saw that it'd been..." She trailed off and Laura sat down next to her on the bed.

"I know I saw it."

"I thought...I'm not sure what I thought. I guess some of me feared it wasn't over and some of me thought it must have happened before Price was caught."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You have better things to do than baby sit me. I knew Price was locked up so logically it must have happened a while ago and so I wasn't in any danger."

"Whoa, you have been used as a punch bag, you return to your room which has been trashed and you are trying top analyse the situation with logic? It doesn't work that way." Laura said.

"Anyway I knew I was safe but I still felt scared and pathetic. So I thought I would face my fear." Jennifer continued ignoring Laura's input.

"You went to see Price?" Laura asked shocked.

"No. I am not that reckless." Jennifer said. "I went down to where it happened."

"The attack?"

"Yeah. Only when I got there I wasn't so brave and all the memories came flooding back and I had a panic attack and sometime during that Ronon showed up." Jennifer said so quickly that all the words merged into one.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well you don't want to see him so something must have happened."

"I had a break down on him. He already thinks I don't fit in and I am spending my entire life proving him right."

"He doesn't think that and when he brought you back he was concerned not smug. He cares about you."

"Yeah well I told you so can we go?"

"I think you're being stupid. Ronon, as in the most sought after man on Atlantis and the man you fantasise about, wants to look after you, share his room with you, give you his bed and you want to run away." Laura said.

"Firstly pretending to be with the third most sought after man on Atlantis caused me enough problems. I'm not going to risk going up the ladder. Secondly, please stop making Ronon's pity sound dirty. Thirdly, I'm going with or without your help." Jennifer said slowly standing up. Laura carefully shadowing her every move.

"I notice there was no denial about your feelings for the big man." Laura smiled causing Jennifer to glare.

"Laura." Jennifer said after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking out for me. But please don't waste your time here. Evan needs you at the moment. You should be with him."

Before Laura could answer the door opened and Ronon's giant frame entered. On seeing the girls on their feet he roared.

"Sit down." Causing both women to drop onto the bed.

"Not you." He said, more gently, to Cadman, who sprung to her feet again. Looking back at Jennifer Ronon said.

"You need to rest. Lie down, don't move."

"I'm fine."

"Apart from the pain." Cadman interjected as Jennifer glared at her friend.

"What pain?" Ronon asked, his eyes swirling with concern.

"Her ribs are hurting, but she doesn't have those." Cadman explained as Ronon held up a bottle of pills. Grabbing the bottle off Ronon, Cadman unscrewed the top and handed Jennifer a couple of pills. Once Jennifer had taken the painkillers Ronon commanded.

"Sit back and rest."

Before Jennifer knew what she was doing she found herself leaning back into the pillows as Laura stifled a grin at her friend's compliance.

"You want me to give you some space?" Laura grinned, leaving Ronon confused and Jennifer glaring. "You know I think I'll take you up on that offer." She said to Jennifer before turning to Ronon. "You ok looking after her?"

As soon as Ronon nodded Cadman was out of the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Ronon asked.

"Nothing apart from being a compulsive stirrer." Jennifer said as she attempted to get up again.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room."

"No you're not."

"Ronon. Thank you for looking after me, but I can't stay here forever." She said as she unsteadily got to her feet.

"Sheppard said he will sort you out new quarters, in the mean time you can stay with me, as you are already here, or you can go to Lorne."

"Why'd I stay with Lorne?" Jennifer asked, unaware Ronon was oblivious to the fact that she and Lorne were not together. "I am not taking over your room." Jennifer added before Ronon could respond to her question. "And I'm capable of looking after myself."

Crossing the room to stand in front of her, Ronon placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "No one is questioning that. You need to rest and you shouldn't be alone." Not giving her time to respond he increased the pressure on her shoulders forcing her back onto the bed.

"I can't take your bed."

"Yes you can."

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed."

"You're not." Ronon said, taking Jennifer by surprise. As her jaw hung open Ronon explained. "Didn't get beds when I was a runner. I still prefer the ground."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why what do you think I meant?"

"Nothing." Jennifer said reddening slightly.

"You ok? You getting a fever?" Ronon asked.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you don't want Lorne?"

"No." Jennifer replied, not understanding Ronon's sudden interest in the Major. "He has more pressing concerns."

Ronon wanted to say something in response but decided it was none of his business and clenched his fists instead. "You want anything?" He asked changing subjects.

"No. I'm ok." She replied stifling a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Sorry, guess the pain meds take it out of me."

"Don't apologise, sleep." He ordered. "I'll be here if you need anything." Smiling in gratitude Jennifer shut her eyes and allowed the sleep to wash over her. Content Jennifer was getting the rest she needed Ronon crossed the room and opened a drawer. He then removed something from his pocket and hid it under the drawer's contents before taking a seat and watching Jennifer with concern.

"Teyla." Lorne called as he jogged down a corridor leading to the gateroom after the Athosian.

"Major Lorne, what can I do for you?" She smiled.

"Could you talk to Ronon for me?" He asked somewhat sheepishly.

"About what?"

"The doc and me, or the lack of the doc and me. He thinks we are a couple and has got really protective of the doc so whenever he sees me he growls and threatens me."

"And you would like me to do what exactly?" Teyla pressed.

"Tell him that we're not an item."

"Would that not be better coming from you or Jennifer?"

"The way Ronon is looking at me I'm not sure I'd have a jaw left by the time I got round to telling him and Jen has enough to worry about."

"Very well I'll speak to him when I return from seeing my people. I assume you can attempt to not aggravate him until then?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Gentleman." Woolsey greeted entering the briefing room. "How is Dr Keller?"

"Holding up surprisingly well." Sheppard said.

"Do you know who ransacked her quarters and when?"

"Price confessed to doing it just after the initial attack. We have checked the rooms of Taylor and Wilkins and found they had also been," The Colonel paused searching for the right word.

"Wrecked, trashed, violated." McKay listed for him.

"Pretty much." Sheppard agreed. "But they all, as in Myers' team, confessed to causing the damage so I am confident that with Myers' team secured we won't be seeing anymore trashed rooms."

"So where do we stand?" Woolsey asked entering the briefing room.

"As far as we can tell the threat is neutralised." McKay said looking smug.

"As far as we can tell?" Woolsey asked sounding less than impressed.

"What McKay means is that the scans we had the Daedalus run on the city returned nothing and there have been no more attacks suggesting that no one else has been effected, so we should be safe."

"Any chance they caused any other damage that we have not discovered?"

"Possible. I have set up extra patrols and McKay and Zelenka have been running extra scans. For now though, it does seem to all be contained." Sheppard replied.

"But Myers' team is still..."

"Violent, obsessive and nuts. Yep, pretty much."

"Until we can cure them this situation is far from neutralised." Woolsey said squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"But we can cure them. Possibly, I think." McKay said piquing Woolsey's interest.

"Go ahead Dr McKay."

"Ok, so on M3X 28, the planet they went to on their last mission, there is a machine that is talked about in the ancient database. The machine was an ancient device that was meant to help people come closer to ascension by altering the emotive state of the individual so they felt bonded, emotionally, with others, like they shared a common consciousness."

"But?" Woolsey asked.

"But it went wrong."

"There's a surprise." Sheppard muttered.

"Anyway it did cause a deep bond, but not with others who had been near the experiment, instead any attraction they had was magnified beyond belief. They became possessive and jealous and began to turn violent."

"As the city's expert on Ascension I think you'll find they are not traits you should experience on the path to ascension." Sheppard said.

"City's expert?" McKay asked incredulously. "I think 'Mr release your inner burden', that title belongs to me not you."

"How?"

"I nearly ascended, you merely sleep with ascended beings, which is bordering on Necrophilia and definitely not on the path to ascension."

"Necrophilia?" Sheppard asked.

"Gentleman." Woolsey said loudly. "Please can we continue with the actual problem? Is there anything in the database relevant or helpful to this situation?"

"Yes. Once the polarity is reversed on the machine and they are exposed to the new energy release they are cured."

"Two questions. One, how do we know that is the problem and two, how do we change the polarity without getting effected ourselves?"

"The scans we had the Daedalus do on M3X 28, when it arrived four hours ago, revealed an energy wave consistent with what the database described." McKay said. "And I have sent instructions on how to remotely reverse the polarity to the chimps on the Daedalus. Once that is done we just send them through the gate and it should be sorted."

"Should be?" Sheppard said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. We can't know for sure until we do it, which is why we should send them through the gate unaccompanied. Then we beam them to the Daedalus, which will then beam them down to the specific site. After that they can be beamed to the Daedalus and kept in isolation."

"So your plan is to release a dangerous team, beam them in, out and in and hope for the best?" Sheppard clarified.

"Pretty much." McKay replied.

"There seems to be some holes in your plan Dr McKay." Woolsey pointed out. "But seeing it is our only option as soon as you are ready we will send them through. But doctor I want you to keep working on alternatives, just in case." McKay scowled at Woolsey for his lack of confidence and left the room.

Hours later Woolsey was busy finalising the paperwork for the next transmission back to Earth, trying to phrase things in a way that would keep the IOA happy. Even though he knew that the threat had been almost removed, especially as Myers' team were now off-world, he couldn't help feeling jumpy. Especially as it was the night shift and the lights were low. His paranoia meant that the report writing was taking five times longer than normal. Sighing he rolled is head back and stretched his back. It was then that something caught his eye causing him to fly back and near fall out of his chair.

"Ronon?" He asked, trying to get his heart to beat normally again. "I didn't notice you there. What can I do for you?"

"Need to go off-world."

"Of course. Well you know the procedure, you just need to fill in a form 307." Woolsey said, but Ronon did not move. Woolsey looked at Ronon and waited. Finally the Satedan said.

"Not good with the paperwork thing."

"I'd noticed. But you normally manage the 307." Woolsey smiled.

"No I don't. Teyla or Sheppard do them."

"I see. Is there a reason you are not employing them as secretaries now?"

"It's personal." Ronon said uncomfortably. Taking pity on the former runner Woolsey reached into a drawer.

"Sit down Ronon. Let's see if we can fill this in but keep it general."

"Or I could just go." Ronon suggested.

"I'm afraid not. You are part of this expedition and are my responsibility so this must be done by the book. Please sit." Woolsey waited for Ronon to take a seat then asked.

"When do you want to go?"

"Now?"

"Ronon it is the middle of the night." Woolsey pointed out.

"Not everywhere." Ronon answered causing Woolsey to shake his head.

"Why?" The bureaucrat asked.

"Need...stuff."

"You are asking to go on a shopping trip?" Woolsey asked.

"No." Ronon growled, not helping Woolsey to relax. "Maybe." He then added, causing Woolsey to raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Is the stuff you are purchasing weapons or drugs?"

"No."

"Is it for personal use?"

"Kind of."

"Is it legal?"

"I guess."

"Will you be carrying weapons on the trip?" Woolsey asked. Ronon merely raised an eyebrow. "Let me rephrase, how many weapons will you be carrying?"

"Enough."

"Are you meeting anyone?" Woolsey asked shaking his head.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Don't know yet."

"You are meeting someone, but you don't know who?" Woolsey clarified.

"Yes."

"Does Sheppard know you are planning on leaving the city?"

"No."

"Teyla?"

"No."

"Would anyone be accompanying you?"

"No."

"It would be highly irregular to send someone off-world alone." Woolsey said. "And Colonel Sheppard, will want to know where you are going."

"No." Ronon said quickly. "I need to be alone."

"Ronon this is highly irregular." Woolsey said. "Not to mention the fact that Colonel Sheppard will not be happy to discover you have gone off-world."

"I thought you were in charge." Ronon said causing Woolsey to smile.

"That approach, I imagine, works very well on the Colonel. However, on me it won't I'm afraid."

"Would it help with the paperwork if I stunned you and went through the gate?" Ronon asked.

"No." Woolsey said looking horrified.

"It was a joke." Ronon said causing Woolsey to release a nervous chuckle.

"I need to get something for someone. It's important." Ronon said staring intensely at Woolsey.

"So you want to pick up urgent supplies?" Woolsey said. "Just nod." He instructed, guessing Ronon would disagree.

"This goes against my better judgement, but if you really want to go write down the address and I get it dialled then I'll make up a story."

"Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

When Ronon returned to the gateroom he quickly nodded to Woolsey before rushing to his room. As he door opened he was worried and upset that Jennifer was not there. Assuming she was with Lorne he sat heavily on his bed and dropped the package he was carrying beside him. He did not have long to dwell though as his doors soon hissed open, revealing a very irate Sheppard.

"What the hell were you doing? You don't just leave base. You have responsibilities here Ronon. You need time out you talk to me first." Sheppard said, not trying to hide his anger. "I am tempted to ground you indefinitely. What if there had been an attack? What if you'd been attacked? Rules are in place for a reason."

"You done?" Ronon asked after a moments silence. The question not appeasing Sheppard.

"You done?" Sheppard repeated. "That is all you have to say?"

"No. Where's the doc?"

"The doc?" Sheppard asked dumbfounded that his words were having no impact on the former runner. Giving up he stormed out of the room.

After sitting for a few minutes, confused by Sheppard's behaviour, Ronon stood and gathered the package before moving over to his drawers.

"Ronon, may I come in?" Teyla asked a little later.

"Sure." The Satedan shrugged.

"How was your trip?"

"Fine."

"John was most upset that you didn't tell him you were going." She said, Ronon raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'you don't say'. "Why did you not tell him, or me that you wanted to leave the city?" Teyla continued.

"It was personal."

"Is everything ok Ronon?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I will try to talk to John for you, but please don't do this again." She asked, Ronon merely shrugged. "There is something else I want to discuss with you." She paused checking that Ronon was paying attention before saying. "It is to do with Jennifer."

"Is she ok?" Ronon immediately asked.

"She is fine. Her quarters were repaired and she felt that you left the city because of her, so she returned to her own room." Teyla explained causing a whirlwind of emotion to hit Ronon. Relief she was ok, guilt that she thought he'd left because of her company and an unexplainable happiness that she was not with Lorne. "That is not what I wanted to speak about though. It is concerning Major Lorne. She and the Major are not in a relationship."

"What did he do to her?" Ronon growled assuming the worse.

"Nothing. They are friends. They always have been. They were never anything more." She said.

"But," Ronon began.

"Lorne was being pursued by Dr Price and they, Jennifer and Lorne, thought that if he was seen to be in a relationship she would back off." Teyla continued before stopping to allow the information to sink in.

"So she and Lorne aren't..." Ronon asked.

"No. As far as I know she is available." She replied with a smile.

"She in her room?" Ronon asked walking towards his door.

"Yes." Teyla said still smiling.

Suddenly Ronon stopped and turned round. Not responding to the surprised look on Teyla's face, he walked over to his drawers, opened them and took out a package, before turning again and leaving the room.

Three minutes later Ronon was standing outside Jennifer's quarters. Taking a deep breath he pressed the buzzer. As the door began to open he could feel his nerves building. Instead of seeing Jennifer, however, he saw a redhead.

"Look who's back." Cadman said.

"Jennifer here?" Ronon asked.

"The same Jennifer you ran away from?"

"I didn't run away I had to get something." Ronon said, wondering why he was having to defend himself.

"Laura let him in." Lorne said from somewhere in the room. Cadman glared at Ronon before stepping to one side.

"Where is she?" Ronon asked as he stepped inside the room, noticing it was lacking Jennifer.

"Bath." Lorne replied from where he was lounging on a chair, carefully watching Ronon.

"What do you think you were doing abandoning her?" Cadman asked as Ronon stood awkwardly in the room.

"Laura." Lorne chastised wearily as Ronon questioned.

"Abandoned?"

"What would you call it mister? Running off in the middle of the night. Making her think you couldn't stand her company anymore." Cadman continued.

"Laura." Lorne repeated.

"I didn't mean to. I had to get something." Ronon said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"What was so important you didn't say good-bye?" Cadman pressed on, ignoring Lorne.

"It's personal."

"That doesn't cut it." The lieutenant said, now fully in Ronon's personal space.

"If I tell you will you leave?" Ronon asked, momentarily surprising Laura.

"Depends what it is." She eventually answered.

Taking an deep breath he handed the package over to Laura who suspiciously took it. Opening it she looked from the contents to Ronon and back again.

"You left to get this?" She asked. Ronon nodded.

"For Jennifer?" She pressed. Again Ronon nodded.

Cadman carefully rewrapped the package and handed it back to Ronon. Turning to face Lorne she said. "Time to go."

"Go? Why? What about Jennifer?" Lorne asked confused.

"Yes go, because I say so and Jennifer will be fine." She said before turning to Ronon. "Won't she?" Once again Ronon nodded.

Noticing Lorne was not moving Laura crossed the room, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair, dragging him to the door.

When they were gone Ronon stood in the middle of the room, suddenly wishing he thought about this in more detail. He knew what he wanted to say, but not how. He knew what he wanted to happen, but not when. But most of all he had no idea what to do when Jennifer emerged and found him, rather than her friends, in her room. He began pacing and tried to consider his options. It was then his eyes noticed her desk, on top of which was a pad of paper and pens. Hurrying over he grabbed a pen and started to write a note. He got as far as 'Jennifer', when he could not think of how to say what he wanted. Giving a frustrated growl he ripped off the top sheet, scrunched it up and threw it in the bin. His mind then thought about what could happen if he was still here when Jennifer emerged and suddenly the note seemed like a better idea. This time he achieved a word count of five before ripping the sheet off and throwing it away. His growing frustrating not helping him write. He went back to pacing, taking a few calming breaths before once again attempting to write something on paper.

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked her voice full of surprise when she saw the Satedan leaning over her desk.

On hearing her voice Ronon whipped his head round so quickly Jennifer thought he might damage his neck.

"Jennifer." Ronon said, trying to get rid of the note he'd been writing. "How are you?"

"Getting there." Jennifer answered, but her attention was drawn to what was happening behind Ronon's back. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Ronon said before an awkward silence hung in the air. Eventually he said. "I didn't leave the city because of you." Rather than comforting Jennifer, his words caused her to redden and look embarrassed. "I mean you didn't have to leave my quarters, if you didn't want to." He continued, wishing he'd gone with the note idea. "Your room's looking...good." He added trying to change the flow of the conversation.

"Yeah, they did a good job repairing the damage." Jennifer said, feeling the need to speak, but not having anything to say.

"I saw your room, after I found you. I found your picture of your dad and you. It'd been smashed and the paper, no the photo ripped. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Jennifer said, not sure where Ronon was going.

"I know you're close to him so I took the picture and got Zelenka to reconst...remake it." He tried to explain, but wasn't really sure what Zelenka had done. "But there was still nothing to keep it in so I went to a trading planet and," Ronon tried to explain, before thrusting the package at Jennifer. Slightly stunned Jennifer took the package and stood still. "It's for you." Ronon said, not sure why Jennifer was just standing there.

"Thanks." She replied as she tried to open it one handed, a task she found very difficult, partially due to the fact she only had one arm, but mainly because Ronon was intently watching her every move.

When she finally got the package open she was momentarily taken aback when she saw the contents. Carefully taking out the rectangular object she looked at the photograph of her and her father in a frame unlike anything she'd seen before.

"There aren't really frames in Pegasus, but I had someone make this. I know it's not the same, but I thought it was better than nothing until you get a new one from Earth." Ronon said, convinced Jennifer's silence was a bad sign. "If you don't like it though you don't have to use it. You can get rid of it." He struggled on until Jennifer finally reacted. Instead of speaking though she walked up to Ronon and hugged him. After overcoming the initial shock Ronon lowered his head and wrapped his arms round Jennifer. With his head lowered, Jennifer craned her neck upwards and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek whispering,

"Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey doc." Sheppard greeted as he opened his door. "Glad you could make it."

"You threatened to have four marines drag me here if I didn't." Jennifer pointed out.

"Threatened is a strong word doc. Besides it got you here. Come in take a seat."

"Am I early?" Jennifer asked noticing no one else was in Sheppard's room.

"Nope, the others will be here in a moment. So how are you doing?" He asked as Jennifer perched on a chair.

"Fine."

"That's good." Sheppard said taking a seat, "but you won't be if you sit there."

"Why?"

"It's McKay's seat. He'll get upset if he can't sit there."

"Oh." Jennifer said standing stiffly. "Here ok?" She asked pointing to a sofa.

"That's great." Sheppard said smiling whilst fidgeting with his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Jennifer questioned, noticing Sheppard's awkwardness.

"No." Sheppard said. "Well not wrong as such, just I have some news."

"News?" Jennifer asked, her heart now racing at what could be wrong. Noticing that Jennifer had paled slightly Sheppard quickly said.

"No, it's not bad. It is just a status update about Myers and Price and co."

"Ok." Jennifer said relaxing a bit.

"Right well you know McKay found something in the database about a machine that churned out homicidal stalkers faster than the internet?"

"Yes, Rodney explained it and the plan to fix it." Jennifer said. "Did it not work?"

"Well, they were exposed to the machine in the different setting a few days ago. Since then they have been on the Daedalus in isolation. As far as we can tell they are all cured. They no longer seem nuts and all the scans are coming back normally."

"I sense a but."

"The thing is we are not sure, we can ever be a hundred percent certain."

"So what's going to happen to them?"

"It is still being decided. Obviously they caused a lot of pain and suffering-"

"But they weren't responsible for their actions." Jennifer said. "Do they even remember what they did?"

"Yes they do. Very clearly."

"Isn't that going to be punishment enough?"

"The problem we have is we can't release them back in the city if they are going to be a risk."

"But you won't know that until you release them or until they have met one of the people they...you want me to meet Price to see how she reacts?"

"No. I think you should be kept away from her. But you meeting her will give us a strong indication of whether or not this is really over. No one is going to ask you, officially, to do this and it is entirely your choice-"

"I'll do it." Jennifer offered, cutting him off.

"You don't need to decide now."

"I want to do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well the Daedalus gets back tomorrow. But you can change your mind anytime. I'm going to talk to her first, then Lorne. Only then will I actually risk putting you in there. You'll be guarded the whole time."

"Ok." Jennifer said. Sheppard felt like he should say something else but couldn't as his door opened and Ronon and Teyla entered Sheppard's room together sharing a joke.

"Jennifer how are you feeling?" Teyla asked warmly.

"Good thanks." Jennifer answered quickly.

"Did we interrupt something?" Teyla questioned, feeling that Jennifer's response was slightly fake.

"No." Jennifer said before Sheppard had the chance. "Just catching up." Both Ronon and Teyla looked at Jennifer suspiciously before Ronon crossed the room and sat down next to her.

"So what are we watching?" Jennifer asked, uncomfortable with the attention everyone suddenly seemed to be showing her.

"Not sure it is McKay's turn." Sheppard said grimacing.

"Oh." Teyla said as Ronon growled.

"What's wrong with that?" Jennifer asked.

"He uses it as an opportunity to educate us." Sheppard said. "He seems to pick films with the worse physics, then he sits and tells us why it is bad. He's ruined several films."

"Why let him pick?" Jennifer asked.

"He is even worse when someone else chooses and he feels it is his turn." Sheppard said.

"He can't be that bad."

"It took six hours to watch the new version of 'the day the earth stood still' as he kept stopping the movie to tell us where it was wrong and why it was wrong. Let me tell you that film is not even worth ninety minutes of my time, let alone six hours."

"Why didn't you just stun him?" Jennifer asked Ronon, resulting in a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Don't encourage him doc. Besides we have a few ground rules at these events, one of which is no stunning."

"Valium in his popcorn?"Jennifer suggested.

"Ok, I am not sure if it is Lorne, Cadman or Ronon but whoever is corrupting your innocence needs to stop." Sheppard said as McKay walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I was having to correct Zelenka's incompetence again. Why is everyone looking at me like that?

"We are just excited about your film choice." Sheppard answered.

"Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull."

"You do know this is fantasy and as such does not attempt to obey the laws of physics." Sheppard pointed out.

"Yes."

"And you are banned from complaining about bad physics."

"If you want to stay uneducated fine." McKay said taking up his normal seat and waited for the credits to roll. Across the room Ronon shifted across the sofa slightly so his body was nearly touching Jennifer's.

"Oh will you look at that. There is no way it would do that. Gunpowder does not have iron in it." McKay exclaimed a few minutes into the film.

"McKay you know the rule." Sheppard said silencing the physicist for two minutes until the next scene.

"Oh come on. He is not even strapped in. He would fly off the front of that thing smashing who knows how many bones."

"McKay." Ronon growled.

"Look when you can read we'll talk until then you can," McKay started turning to face the Satedan, "What are you doing?" He asked noticing Jennifer sleeping, nestled, in Ronon's arms. "You can't just muscle in on someone else's girlfriend. I mean you can, obviously, because you are and you are only muscle. But there are standards and-"

"Shut up McKay, she needs to sleep." Ronon said quietly.

"But...but..." McKay stammered.

"McKay watch the film." Sheppard ordered before adding, "silently." Wondering what was going on between Jennifer, Lorne and Ronon.

By the time the end credits rolled McKay looked like he wanted to explode, partly from the poor physics in the film and partly as Ronon seemed to have muscled his way into Jennifer's life. Ignoring McKay's glares Ronon gently shook Jennifer who slowly woke up feeling disorientated. Realising she was lying against Ronon she tried to distance herself as she simultaneously tried to will the removal of the blush spreading across her face.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"That's ok doc. McKay's lectures do that to all of us." Sheppard said kindly.

"Funny. I need to go I have real work." McKay said scowling at Ronon before storming out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Jennifer asked surprised by McKay's bad mood.

"Nope. Just McKay being McKay." Ronon said. Teyla raised an eyebrow at him, unnoticed by Jennifer and Sheppard.

"I should go as well." Jennifer said. "Sorry for sleeping."

"I'll walk you." Ronon said springing up. Sheppard threw Ronon a suspicious glance before turning to Jennifer.

"Don't worry about it doc. I'll call you tomorrow, should be after lunch. Remember you can change your mind anytime."

"I know. But I want to do this." Jennifer replied. "Night all."

"Good night Jennifer." Teyla responded as the doctor left the room with Ronon.

When the door to Sheppard's quarters shut he and Teyla turned to face each other simultaneously asking.

"What was that about?"

"You first." Sheppard said.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Teyla replied.

"The doc, Ronon and Lorne. See I thought she was dating Lorne, but now Ronon seems to be making a move."

"She and Lorne were never dating." Teyla answered before filling Sheppard in.


	16. Chapter 16

Ronon was attempting to sleep, but his mind was racing. Sheppard's idea for Jennifer to see Price, in his mind, was stupid. He could not understand why Sheppard would put her in that position or why she would agree. No matter what the others said he did not believe that Price was cured and even if she was, she was still accountable for had happened. He didn't care if Sheppard wanted him there, he was going to be by Jennifer's side tomorrow, ready to protect her if needed. And part of him hoped he would be needed, then he could finish off what he started and permanently end this problem. On reflection, Jennifer would probably never speak to him again, but at least she would be safe. As he began to run through potential scenarios he heard some bleeps coming from the door. Realising it was someone trying to enter he reached to his bedside table and grabbed the blaster. When the door opened and the light from the corridor washed into the room he was momentarily blinded by the brightness and could not make out who it was entering. Relying on his other senses he smelt a familiar smell of olive and grape shampoo.

"Jennifer?" He asked, still keeping his gun trained on the door.

"Ronon. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Jennifer replied causing Ronon to drop his gun and turn on the lights.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"No." Jennifer started to say as the door shut behind her. "I...you're in bed."

"It's the middle of the night." Ronon pointed out growing increasingly concerned about Jennifer's mental state.

"You said you didn't sleep in a bed." She pointed out. Ronon stared at her wondering if she had lost her mind until he remembered the conversation he had had with her a few days before.

"Sometimes I don't." He replied. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. It's stupid. I'm sorry." Jennifer said turning back towards the door.

"Jennifer wait." Ronon said jumping up from the bed, moving quick enough to touch her shoulder before she reached the door.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Jennifer said.

"What's wrong?" He pressed not releasing his grip on her. Sighing Jennifer shut her eyes and slowly turned round. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at Ronon's muscular and very naked chest. Trying to advert her gaze she looked down to the ground causing her eyes to accidently scan the rest of Ronon's naked body. Quickly shutting her eyes she apologised again. Ronon looked down at her, confused by her behaviour. It was only when he looked down to the ground he remembered that he was naked.

"Sorry." He said turning round and hurriedly finding some trousers. Pulling them on he again asked. "What's wrong?" When he got no response he turned round only to see that she had left his room. Cursing he hurried out of his room after her.

"Jen?" Lorne asked trying to prop himself up in his doorway. "Are you ok?"

"No. Is Laura here?"

"Yeah, come in." He said still trying to clear the fog of sleep from his mind.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked emerging from her hiding place in the bathroom.

"I need to talk to you." Jennifer said. Immediately picking up on Jennifer's pleading eyes she threw some clothes at Lorne and said.

"We need the room."

"Right." Lorne replied too tired to attempt to work out what was going on. Pulling on his shoes and sweater he left the girls alone.

"You want to sit?" Laura asked.

"Yes, no. I'll stand." Jennifer indecisively said.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, a really bad one and I needed to get out of my room and I ended up at Ronon's room."

"He wasn't happy to see you?"

"No he was great."

"So what's the problem?" Cadman asked.

"He was kind of naked."

"He sleeps commando? Well that kinda figures." Laura replied with scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't see the problem."

"I walked into his naked chest and then realised he was standing in front of me completely naked."

"I really don't see the problem. I mean ignoring the fact that you see him naked when you do his medicals, it is Ronon who is built like a Greek god, who wouldn't want to see him naked?"

"Firstly, medicals are different, they're...well medicals. Secondly, yes he may be built better than a Greek god, but I was not meant to see that. Why are you laughing?"

"You said better than a Greek god."

"So?"

"I said like a Greek god, you said better. I might have guessed. So at least I know you had a good look." Cadman smiled mischievously.

"Please can you focus." Jennifer hissed.

"Look, I really don't see the problem. You've seem him in the buff before."

"But that wasn't in his room with my nose less than a centimetre from his chest, his really muscular chest and-"

"Jennifer?" Ronon called as the door opened.

"Ronon? What are you doing here?" Laura asked trying not to laugh at her friends prudish discomfort.

"Looking for Jennifer." Ronon replied, he to now questioning what he was doing.

"Looks like it is your lucky night. Would you like me to give you some privacy?"

As Ronon replied in the affirmative Jennifer replied in the negative.

"Sorry, Greek god beats geek prude." Laura smiled at Jennifer before pulling on a pair of shoes. As she was leaving Ronon said.

"He's in the mess hall." Laura smiled her thanks before giving Jennifer another mischievous grin and leaving.

"Jennifer." Ronon said. "Are you ok?"

"Ronon I am so sorry. I really don't know what came over me. I can't believe I did that. I promise I'll never do that again." Jennifer replied, keeping her back facing Ronon.

"No." Ronon said louder than he intended. "I want you to come to me with your problems. I want to be there for you." He explained more gently. He then approached from behind and wrapped his arms round her. His sudden presence causing her to flinch and her eyes to fly open. Gently wrapping his arms round her middle Ronon whispered.

"It's ok." As soon as he felt Jennifer relax in his arms he asked. "You worried about later?"

"Stupid isn't it?" Jennifer said.

"No. You shouldn't have to see her. But you won't be alone. I'll be with you." Ronon said trying to comfort her. "You want to talk about the nightmare?"

"How did...never mind. No, I'm ok. I should go. I'm so sorry for waking you." Jennifer said trying to escape, but Ronon was prepared. Holding her in place he asked.

"Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said and although she still could not bring herself to look at Ronon she could feel his penetrating stare. "Well maybe not, but I have lots to keep me occupied, you should see the mountain of paperwork."

"You have a choice." Ronon said. "We'll watch a movie or we can go for a walk."

"I'm not wasting your time Ronon. I shouldn't have come to you in the middle of he night."

"I'm glad you came."

"Then you are more nuts than me." Jennifer quipped.

Ronon looked at Jennifer and realised how difficult it was going to be. Spinning her round gently he placed his hands on her head and forced her to look at him.

"Jennifer. Right now you are stuck with me."

"Ronon, I don't need your pity."

"Is that what you think this is?" Ronon asked stepping back slightly.

"What else would it be? Your not exactly famous for you sensitive side. If anyone else turned up at your quarters in the middle of the night you would have shot them. The only reason you didn't shoot me was out of pity."

"I wouldn't shoot you be-" Ronon started, but Jennifer cut him off.

"You've shot Colonel Sheppard, twice."

"Actually three times, but that was different." Ronon said. "You really think I am only being nice out of pity?"

"Why else? You've already told me you think I'm weak." Jennifer said causing Ronon to growl.

"I said used to. Are you ever going to let that go?" Ronon said before taking a long deep breath. "The only person here you haven't proved yourself to is you."

"Then why ar-" Jennifer started only to be cut off by Ronon kissing her. No sooner as the kiss started Ronon broke it off and took several steps back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said.

Jennifer misinterpreted his actions and his words as rejection and humiliation. In a split second Ronon noticed the whirlwind of emotions cross Jennifer's face and although he could not translate all of them, the hurt was obvious.

"Not because I don't want to. I did. It's, you don't need this now." He tried to explain.

"Need what?" Jennifer asked. "What was that?"

"A kiss?" Ronon said, feeling as if he was on very unsteady ground.

"I got that part. Why?"

"Doesn't matter you don't need-"

"Please don't tell me what I need. For over a week people have been running my life. I don't need people telling me what I need or don't need." Jennifer snapped.

"Sorry." Ronon mumbled.

"Don't apologise." Jennifer snapped again. "Sorry, I'm not angry at you." She said more calmly.

"You're not?" Ronon asked, desperately wanting to get the conversation back on track.

"No." Jennifer replied walking right up to Ronon. "You have been fantastic and I repay you by waking you up in the middle of the night and snapping at you and just acting crazy. But no matter how nuts I am I need to know why."

"Jennifer." Ronon said, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry I-"

"Wait, actually, no I don't. If that was charity could you just leave." She said hoping a hole would open up and engulf her. Deciding he had nothing to loose Ronon leaned down and kissed her again. This time the kiss lasted long enough for Jennifer to react and rather than running a mile she relaxed in Ronon's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

As Sheppard interrogated Price, Jennifer stood in the observation room looking on. Although she knew she was safe she could not help the nerves that were building in her. She felt sick and her heart raced. Part of her wanted to run from the room, part wanted to stay and watch. It was this part that drew her to the window like a car crash draws spectators. Despite being drawn to the scene below her fears showed through from her chewing her lip and playing with the hand that was not in a cast. Unable to stand back and watch her discomfort Ronon walked up to her side and squeezed her good hand.

"It'll be fine." Ronon said, deciding that offering her support would be more useful than trying to argue her out of seeing Price.

On her other side Woolsey watched the interaction and shook his head deciding to give up on trying to keep up with the changing relationships.

When it was finally Lorne's turn to go into the room and meet Price it was Cadman that was feeling anxious and Jennifer who offered comfort. Not confident that Price could be trusted. But still Price gave no indication that she was still under the influence of the ancient machine.

An hour later Lorne returned from the room below, Sheppard at his side.

"Ok doc, if you still want to we're ready when you are. She does seem to have returned to normal, but just in case we'll be right there with you."

"Wouldn't it be better if I was in there alone? I mean she is more likely to try something if she thought she had a chance of succeeding." Jennifer said, wishing she could zip her mouth shut before it could suggest anything else stupid. Fortunately, the suggestion was met by a chorus of negative responses.

"Doc we are not putting you in there as bait, we are going to be there with you." Sheppard said firmly.

When Jennifer reached the entrance to the room it felt like she was walking through treacle. The flight part of her genetics was beginning to win the internal battle and every step was a struggle. By now most of her wanted to turn and run, but she knew that later she would always regret running. Finding comfort from Ronon's presence and physical contact she willed herself on. When she finally entered the room it was not how she expected.

Part of her had demonised Price and was expecting some sort of rabid being sitting on the other side of the room. What she wasn't expecting was a frail and pale looking woman who seemed more scared than she was. Although Jennifer did not know Price well she could tell she had suffered weight loss and her face was haunted. Instead of feeling fear, Jennifer now felt pity. Whatever the machine had done to Price and her team it was clear they would have to live with the results for a long time. Jennifer was vaguely aware of voices in the room, but her attention was focused on Price wondering how she could have been capable of the attack. As the background hum of voices continued Jennifer noticed that Price was not following the conversation either. Her eyes were glassy and unfocussed.

Her attention was snapped back to the others when Ronon moved his body so he was standing in front of Jennifer, who to the others looked like she was frozen in time, slowly speaking her name.

"We need a med team in here." She announced to the surprise of everyone as she attempted to brush past Ronon towards Price. Both Ronon and Sheppard quickly stopped her in her tracks causing her to bark.

"Now!"

At that moment Price fell off the chair she was sitting on, seemingly unconscious. As Jennifer continued to struggle past Sheppard and Ronon, the Colonel thought about pointing out it could be a trick. However, the steely look in Jennifer's eyes he recognised all to well form his failed marriage and quickly stepped back, ordering Ronon to be ready to stun Price, just in case. Not happy with the arrangement Ronon glared at Sheppard before resuming his duties as Jennifer's shadow, his blaster aimed at Price.

Sheppard called for a med team to come immediately then stood back watching Jennifer trying to assess Price before the team arrived. When the medical staff finally reached the room Jennifer started reeling off names and numbers that meant nothing to Sheppard but his lack of clarification was not shared by the medics who quickly helped Price onto a stretcher and began moving her from the room. When Jennifer started to follow Sheppard quickly put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Doc, let your staff take it from here." He said. From his tone it was obvious that Jennifer did not have a choice. Sighing Jennifer relaxed her stance and gave up trying to reach the infirmary.

"What just happened?" Woolsey asked entering the room, with Cadman in tow.

"Price collapsed." Sheppard said.

"Thank you Colonel I gathered that. I was after why. Could it be linked to the machine?" Woolsey asked, clearly worried that the situation was far from resolved.

"I think it is a combination of malnutrition and fatigue." Jennifer said. On noticing the dubious looks she explained. "She has lost a lot of weight and it was obvious she hasn't slept recently."

"Until we know for sure I want a full security detail on Price at all times." Woolsey said to Sheppard.

"And Taylor, Wilkins and the doc are to have protection twenty-four seven." The Colonel added, turning to Ronon he added. "You take the doc." The order, however, was not needed as Ronon had no intention of letting her out of his sight. Looking at Cadman, Sheppard then ordered. "Lieutenant keep an eye on Lorne." As soon as Cadman had acknowledged the order Sheppard left with Woolsey.

"You ok?" Ronon asked.

"I'm fine."

"Apart from being nuts." Laura jumped in. "What if it had been a trick and she attacked you again?"

"I can't live my life continually wondering about the what ifs." Jennifer replied tersely.

"Fine, but don't just jump in. There is no point taking unnecessary risks." Laura argued.

"Says the person who plays with explosives for a living." Jennifer shot back.

"That's different. All I'm saying is be careful." Laura said gently.

"As much as I would love to watch this weird role reversal, I need some sleep. So assuming you two don't need my quarters again I'm off." Lorne said, looking at Jennifer, who felt her face begin to burn, and Ronon.

"Not without me you don't." Cadman said. "I seem to remember I get to protect you."

"This is so going to give me an inferiority complex." Lorne muttered before looking at Ronon. "Keep her safe." He ordered as he left the room with Cadman on his heels.

"Come on." Ronon said, tugging gently on Jennifer's arm.

"Where?"

"You also need to get some sleep." He said leading her into the corridor.

"My room's not this way." Jennifer said.

"I know."

"Your room's not this way."

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"To get food. You need to eat." Ronon said, causing Jennifer to come to an abrupt halt.

"I'm ok."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to the mess hall."

"Why?"

"Everyone will be staring. I know it sounds pathetic, but I just don't want to deal with the whispers right now." Jennifer said, only Ronon misinterpreted.

"Would it be easier if I wasn't there?"

"What? No. Why would you...? You think I am ashamed of being seen with you? No, absolutely not. It's not you, it's me. God I didn't mean that. Well I did on one level, but not on the other. You probably don't know about the other level so it probably doesn't matter. But no." Jennifer babbled so quickly Ronon was left staring at her blankly. Noticing his confused and almost distant expression she abruptly stopped speaking and more slowly said. "They will be talking about the attack and giving me pitiful looks and gossiping about my unsuitability and my bad luck."

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes. No. Well not normally but at the moment, yes, a bit, maybe." Jennifer said looking at her shoes.

"So it's not me or us?" Ronon asked, wondering why he was feeling so unsure about himself.

"No." Jennifer said as a smile crept across her face.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"Nothing, it's just I like the sound of that."

"That?"

"Us." Jennifer said, Ronon suddenly mirroring her smile.

"I have a good supply of food in my room." Jennifer added, noticing Ronon's confused look. "Apparently the entire city thinks I don't eat enough."

"You don't." Ronon said following Jennifer down the corridor, this time towards her quarters.

Before they got there Jennifer reached out and took hold of Ronon's hand. Ronon paused and looked down at Jennifer smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Sheppard wearily approached Ronon's quarters, feeling the effects of the long day. When the doors opened he slowly made his way inside and saw Jennifer and Ronon sitting together on the bed. If it had been anyone other than Ronon he may have described the couple as snuggling. But his brain could not used that word in the same sentence as Ronon. He opened his mouth to speak but was hushed by Ronon who, along with Jennifer, was transfixed by the screen. Shutting his mouth and scrunching his eyebrows in confusion he turned towards the screen wondering what was so captivating. He immediately placed the film as Jaws and recognised the scene as the one where they tried to use the tank against the shark. Patiently Sheppard waited for the film to end before asking.

"Can I speak now?"

"Sure." Ronon answered, oblivious to the underlying sarcasm in Sheppard's answer.

"So I have news from the infirmary about Price." Sheppard said.

"We know." Ronon said, knocking the wind out of Sheppard's sails.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Dr Cole radioed a couple of hours ago." Jennifer replied.

"She did?" Sheppard asked, wondering how come he was so far down the list of people who needed to know.

"Yes."

"Ok, well I have spent the last few hours with Woolsey trying to come up with a suitable course of action." Sheppard said, quickly gaining Jennifer's undivided attention.

"Now we are sure Price is ok, health wise, and she only collapsed due to fatigue we have decided to send the team back to Earth. Too much has happened for them to stay and them not being here may help their recovery. The Daedalus is due to depart, with them on it, tomorrow afternoon, so if you want or need to see her that's your timeframe." Sheppard explained.

"You are letting her go?" Ronon growled in disbelief.

"Probably not. When back on Earth she will probably, with the rest of the team, be confined to the SGC. No one really knows what to do with them. But keeping them here is pointless." Sheppard replied calmly, before looking at Jennifer.

"Thanks." Jennifer said. "But I'm ok." She added, having decided after the brief meeting earlier she would not find closure from seeing Price and she was not at the forgiving stage.

"Fair enough. Anyway I'm meeting McKay and Teyla in the mess, you two want to come or are you moving onto Jaws 2?"

"No oxygen tank in the next one." Ronon said before looking at Jennifer. "You want to stay here?" He asked, knowing how uncomfortable she felt about the gossiping.

"I should warn you doc that you have pretty much managed to saturate the rumour mill. Between the Lorne date that wasn't and the attack you are pretty popular with the gossiping masses." Sheppard said.

"I guess I have to face them sometime. Might as well be today while I have backup." Jennifer said.

"Good, but Ronon no stunning." Sheppard warned.

When Jennifer entered the mess hall the silence that descended was deafening. To her surprise though it ended quicker than she thought and the sideways glances and whispering was not nearly as bad as she had expected. What she didn't know was the reason for this was the ferocious stares that Ronon was giving pretty much everyone in the mess hall. Ronon leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead before whispering that she should go sit down. Nodding she headed towards Teyla and McKay.

"Hey Jennifer." McKay greeted earning an approving nod from Teyla.

"Rodney, Teyla." Jennifer said sitting down next to Teyla and opposite Rodney.

"How are you?" Rodney asked, Jennifer once again oblivious to the encouragement Teyla was giving Rodney.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." He replied. Jennifer looked at him slightly suspiciously but put he behaviour down to having too much caffeine.

"How's everything with you?" She asked causing McKay to launch into a tirade about useless staff. He was still ranting when Sheppard and Ronon arrived.

"Ladies." Sheppard greeted taking a seat next to Rodney, who stopped his rant and glared at the Colonel. Sheppard stared back innocently.

"Great join in the humiliate Rodney club too." McKay muttered.

"Is everything ok Rodney?" Jennifer questioned.

"What could possibly be wrong?" McKay asked running his eyes over to Ronon who sat by Jennifer. "Anyway I had better be off to do work. The city doesn't run itself." He added as he left.

"Is he ok?" Jennifer asked.

"He's fine." Teyla assured her.

The following day Jennifer slowly made her way down the corridors of Atlantis towards Laura's room, wondering why there was not some sort of buggy transportation system to make her life easier. Having made it to the door she rang the buzzer and got no reply. Knowing full well Laura was in her quarters she entered her medical override code and entered, revealing Laura sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door. Ensuring the door shut behind her Jennifer made her way to the bed and sat down next to her friend. She had barely sat down when Laura rested her head on Jennifer's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Laura said. "You'd have thought I'd be used to it by now." Not sure what words of comfort she could possibly say Jennifer just rested her head on Laura's.

Eventually Laura sat up and wiped the streaks from her face and started muttering about packing.

"Packing? You are due on the Daedalus in ten minutes."

"I know that. But seeing Evan was leaving on a mission first thing this morning there didn't seem any point wasting time last night packing. And then I thought that once he was gone I could pack instead of moping. But I guess feeling sorry for myself was the better option." She said stuffing clothes in a bag.

"I thought they taught you how to fold clothes in the marines." Jennifer said gaining a glare from Laura.

When Laura was finally done she looked at Jennifer and asked. "You going to be ok?"

"I'm not the one leaving." Jennifer pointed out.

"No, you're just the one who attracts trouble like a magnet attracts iron."

"Well the danger is leaving with you on the Daedalus. Plus I now have several shadows following me around."

"Speaking of, where is the big guy?"

"In the shower last I saw."

"He doesn't know you're here?"

"No."

"He's going to go mental." Laura exclaimed. "Wait, you left a wet and naked Ronon alone in the shower. Are you insane?"

"Can we just accept I'm crazy and move on with our lives?" Jennifer asked. "Sneaking out while he was in the shower was the only chance I had of sneaking out."

"You could have said you were leaving." Laura pointed out.

"Then he would have come, and I thought you would prefer just me." Jennifer replied.

"So apart for the having to sneak around, if he is naked in the shower can I assume things are going well?" Laura questioned smiling.

"I guess." Jennifer said.

"That doesn't sound good." Laura replied. "Wait you are lying about something. Don't deny it I can see it in you eyes and your thinning lips. So things are going well. Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"I thought it was kinda rubbing your nose in it seeing you are having to leave."

"You don't need to protect me. I'm happy for you, it's about time you found someone." Laura said giving Jennifer a good bye hug. "And I expect details." She added as she did a final sweep of the room. Looking at her watch she exclaimed. "Ah crap, I'm going to be late." Before reaching for her radio and attempting to sweet talk the teleport operator on the Daedalus. After a few moments she looked at Jennifer.

"Well that's my ride. Look after Evan for me." She asked giving Jennifer another hug.

"I will. Take care of yourself." Jennifer replied as Laura stepped back. Just before she was engulfed in a white light the lieutenant said.

"Don't forget I want details."

When Laura had disappeared Jennifer sighed. She knew the situation was far worse for Laura, but that didn't stop Jennifer feeling sad and slightly lonely. After a few moments she turned round and walked straight into Ronon.

"Ronon?" She asked as soon as her heart had returned to her chest. "How did you get in here?"

"The door. You ok?"

"Yes." She answered automatically, before rolling her eyes at his answer.

"She'll be back soon." Ronon said wrapping his arms round Jennifer adding the after thought, "causing trouble."

"You're not mad?" She asked, "about me sloping off?"

"Yes."

"Yes you're not mad or yes you are mad?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm mad."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I know. It's ok."

"It is?"

"Yeah, now I have a reason not to let you out of my sight." Ronon replied, then slowly a smile spread across his face. Responding to Jennifer's unspoken confusion he started to tug her towards the bathroom.

"What-" Jennifer started, only for Ronon to silence her by pressing his lips onto hers. Happy that she was temporarily silenced he attempted to pull away, only for Jennifer to hold onto him. Subserviently he returned his attention to the kiss, but as soon as Jennifer broke for air he seized the opportunity to begin manoeuvring Jennifer towards the bathroom again. Sensing the question she was about to ask he said huskily, whilst beginning to shed their clothes.

"Need to finish my shower."

_--The End_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you've enjoyed the story. Thanks for all the reviews especially bailey1ak, Shadows-of-Realm and Sobz for the encouragement, Bellestarr01 (sorry there was not more Ronon whump!) and Vana1970 (I am sorry I could not include the M-Z-W threesome!)


End file.
